Sailor Moon: Astrology
by Rainbow169
Summary: This is a story about my Zodiac Senshi who have to fight the children of the original Senshi, including ChibiUsa. For those who like astrology, read at your own risk since I purposely made the Zodiacs NOT fit their signs.
1. Aries

Author's Notes

This story is yet another of my takes on what a Crystal Tokyo Senshi team might be like. Some are related to the original Senshi, and some are not. For those who are astrology fans, as a warning, these characters do not necessarily fit their signs, in their personalities or in their powers.

Bunny Johnson is Sailor Aries

Kristina Fritz is Sailor Taurus

Zylphia McDuff is Sailor Gemini

Jasmine Johnson is Sailor Cancer

Stormy Spumoni is Sailor Leo

Sparkle O'Brien is Sailor Virgo

Samantha Sanchez is Sailor Libra

Melissa Bouvier is Sailor Scorpio

Emily Remington is Sailor Saggitarius

Alexandra Johnson is Sailor Capricorn

Heather Gabor is Sailor Aquarius

Veronica Evans is Sailor Pisces

Chapter 1: Aries

Bunny Johnson stepped through the door of the Crystal Palace, looking around for the Sailor Senshi she had heard so much about. Because that was why she was there; to become a Sailor Senshi. She wasn't sure about the details, but she and her sisters were the chosen ones, which was eeriely appropriate since her mother, Elizabeth Johnson, and her lover, Juanita Sanchez, were Sailor Senshi nuts. It had always been their dream together to live in Crystal Tokyo and meet the Sailor Senshi, and now they had their chance. They had come all the way from St. Louis, Missouri, to live in Japan. Also living at the palace were eight exchange students from Europe--specifically, Norway, Hungary, Italy, Germany, and the other four were from each of the British Isles.

"Hi, everyone! Makoto and Haruka will take your bags and help you to your quarters here in the Palace. Bunny, I want you to come with me, I have something special for you," Rei Hino greeted them cheerfully. Bunny nodded quietly, and followed Rei into a room where four of the exchange student girls were sitting on chairs.

"Someone said we were going to be Zodiac Senshi! Why do they need Zodiac Senshi with the others around?" blurted out one of them, who had her black hair in two braids and a German accent.

"Because, Kristina, the Zodiac Senshi need to defend Crystal Tokyo against a new menace. Chibi-Usa, Diana, and the other Senshi's children, including my cute little Ayumi, have not returned from their expedition to the remains of the Moon Kingdom, nor have they contacted us for awhile. I have also had some frightening premonitions that tell me that something has gone wrong with Chibi-Usa and the others; most likely, they have fallen to evil. The Starlights are here, too, and that's because they were also victims of the current enemy," Rei explained, "As for why we cannot do the fighting, that's because we lost our powers when we had children, except for Sailor Pluto who seems to have only lost her fighting magic but still guards the Gates of Time. Luckily, the Starlights still can use their Senshi magic. They will help you Zodiac Senshi when the enemy comes." Almost as if on cue, after Rei finished speaking, a cute Beagle dog bounded into the room and jumped up on Bunny's lap.

"Hi! I'm Miharu, your guardian pet! I'm here to give you your Senshi powers, Sailor Aries!" the dog giggled with a human girl's voice. Another of the exchange student girls leaped over and picked up the puppy, squealing eagerly.

"WOW! She's so CUUUTTE! Can I be a Zodiac Senshi too? I want a puppy too!" she giggled with a French accent.

"Please, Scorpio! Stop acting so silly! Scorpio people aren't supposed to be silly!" the puppy squeaked in protest. The girl held out the puppy, staring at her confusedly with her one eye.

"But my name is Melissa. Or do you mean that's which Senshi I'm going to be?" she asked.

"Hey, what happened to you? How come you've got an eyepatch on?" Rei asked suddenly. Melissa plopped Miharu back on Bunny's lap and sat back down, pouting.

"I got this mean girl mad at me and she stabbed my eye out. It hurt and I think she was magic or something. She got scared away when she saw something on my head, though," Melissa sniffled. Hmm, a magic girl, does this have anything to do with the enemy here, Rei wondered?

"Well, in any case, the rest of you will have to wait to be Senshi until the other Zodiac dogs give you your powers. Miharu came just for Bunny. Why don't you girls go off and play somewhere safe?" Rei offered. Three of the girls left, but one stayed behind, staring at Bunny with big, frightened yellow eyes. She pointed a shaky hand at Bunny and Rei.

"Is it okay to give her Senshi powers? Are you sure she's not going to use them to be a bad gangster girl?" she whimpered, "Because that's what I heard African-Americans were like." Rei glared at the girl.

"Heather, please. You're going to have to get those silly racist ideas out of your head if you're going to stay here as a Sailor Senshi," she snapped, "And anyway, the Queen wouldn't ask Bunny and her family to come live here if she thought they were going to cause trouble." Heather pouted, but didn't leave the room.

"Can I be a Senshi too? I think it will help me become like a beautiful princess," she asserted timidly.

"Not yet. I think that's for one of the other dogs to decide, and also Haruka. You can stay with Bunny and me, though, and I'll show you how it works," Rei said, and then she put her hand on Miharu's furry head. The pink symbol of Aries appeared on the puppy's head, and a beam of light shot out of it to merge with Rei's hand, where a pink star appeared, attached to a string so that Bunny could wear it around her neck. Bunny stepped forward obediently with an unreadable expression in her pink eyes and she let Rei slip the pendant around her neck. Miharu suddenly let out a yelp of impatience and anger.

"What is wrong with you! Sailor Aries should be more passionate than that! You should be excited to be a Sailor Senshi!" she shouted.

"I am. The history behind the Sailor Senshi is quite interesting," Bunny said calmly. Miharu barked again.

"That's not passion! Come on, I bet Rei picked the wrong person," she scoffed, glaring at the priestess, who glared back.

"What! Bunny, show her I'm not wrong!" Rei shouted angrily. Bunny nodded and held up her hand.

"Aries Zodiac Power, Make Up!" she called. After the pink lightshow finished, she was dressed in a pink Senshi outfit similar to the ones the Senshi had at first, although her boots were tall and styled like those of the Starlights. She then looked at Rei quizzically.

"If I may ask, why are there Zodiac Senshi? I know about the others having the powers of the planets, but where do I and the others come in?" she asked. Rei shrugged.

"I don't know. I..." Rei trailed off and fell over, a hypnotised look on her face, "The servants of the planets have arrived. Weaker but together, they are needed, because the planets have fallen to evil." After this droning psychic speech, she fell into a snoring sleep. Sailor Aries nodded. So that would explain why Rei had to help Miharu give me the Aries powers, she thought, I bet in the Silver Millennium, I must have been the servant of Mars or something. Heather's eyes lit up eagerly.

"Oh, wow! Just like on TV! A mystic Oriental woman! And the magical black servant girl!" she giggled.

"Heather, for the second time, stop with the stupid stereotyping. Bunny's not a servant, she's a Sailor Senshi, like you," Rei sighed in exasperation as she suddenly popped out of her sleepy trance. Rei then looked up and noticed a familiar girl standing in the doorway--Chibi-Usa. But there was something different about her.

"Chibi-Usa? Is that you? Why do you have cat ears and a tail?" Rei asked her. Chibi-Usa glared at her.

"Call me Chibi. That is my new name, befitting my new mission, which is to rid Crystal Tokyo of the nuisances called the Zodiac Senshi," the pink-haired girl said coldly, pointing a finger at Sailor Aries.

"Look out, girls. That isn't the usual Chibi-Usa. I felt something bad had happened to her," Rei warned.

"Actually, it was quite good. Now I don't have to transform into that stupid skirt to have any powers," Chibi smirked, and to demonstrate, she shot a blast of pink energy at Sailor Aries, knocking her into Rei. Heather screamed and ran out of the room, shrieking about how princesses were supposed to be nice, not scary. Sailor Aries stood back up and fixed an equally cold stare back at Chibi.

"Aries Numerical Escalation!" she called, and she flung a 5, 3, and a 2 at Chibi, so now it was her turn to be knocked down. Chibi snickered.

"Mama would hate that, you know. She doesn't like math. Well, I can destroy you any time, but I don't really wanna fight right now. I'd rather just goof off, since I'm a kid," she shrugged before teleporting away in a flash of light. Sailor Aries turned around to see Rei just staring ahead with sadness in her eyes.

"That was nothing like Chibi-Usa. She's always been so eager to grow up and work hard," she lamented.

"Obviously she's changed, though. She must be suspectible to falling evil, since I heard about how she turned into the Black Lady once," commented Sailor Aries before she detransformed.

"Maybe, but I still won't like telling Serenity what has become of her daughter," sighed Rei.


	2. Taurus

Chapter 2: Taurus

Minako was walking down the hallway when she tripped over something. When she looked at what it was, she saw that someone had stretched a piece of string across the pathway. She was knocked back down again when someone else ran by, plowing her down.

"AAAH! I wanted her to trip too!" a girl with a German accent shouted. Minako looked up to see a girl with her black hair in twin braids glaring down at her. Minako replied with an equally fierce look.

"Kristina, that's dangerous! You could've really hurt someone!" she snapped.

"I was just doing a science experiment," Kristina whined, "I knew that was a really old trick and I wanted to see if anyone here would fall for it." Instead of getting angrier, Minako smirked and held out a turquoise star pendant.

"Take it. You are now a Sailor Senshi," she said, still with that smirk. Kristina went to grab it, but then she stared back at Minako.

"Are you tricking me? What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously. Minako giggled, dropping the pendant on the floor.

"The catch? The catch is that you have to fight monsters whether you want to or not! You'll have to see your friends hurt and you might not be able to save them! You won't have any free time to date and what time there is you have to hide your identity from your boyfriend! It's a pretty tough thing, being a Sailor Senshi!" she exclaimed loudly, and then she brought her voice down to a whisper. "But you get lots of friends and teammates too. Do you think you're ready for such a big responsibility?" Kristina nodded importantly.

"Of course I am. If I can go be an exchange student, I can be a Senshi too!" she declared, slipping the pendant over her head in an almost defiant manner that challenged Minako to yank it away from her. She then turned around giggling when she heard a shriek. Minako did too, as she saw what was quite a silly mess. A girl that looked oddly like a younger version of Setsuna was standing in shock with green slime dripping all over her body, a bucket perched atop her head as if it was a hat. The girl roared with anger and she flung the bucket at Kristina. It missed and clanked across the floor.

"You did that on purpose! I bet one of you did that to me and it probably wasn't you, Minako, since I know you're not bad like that," the girl snarled.

"Yeah, it was me, and it was really funny! And I'm a Sailor Senshi!" Kristina giggled, showing her pendant. The girl glared at her.

"I'm in a hurry, but I'll get revenge on you later," she snapped before running off. Minako sighed.

"I knew when I saw her that she was unfriendly, but I didn't know she would take the joke so bad," she commented. Kristina looked confused.

"Who's that? Isn't she one of those American girls who came to the palace?" she asked. Minako nodded.

"Yes, Samantha Sanchez. She's not related to the other three girls by blood but since they live together they're like sisters. I guess she doesn't like pranks though," she said.

"You shouldn't be playing pranks. You should want to clean up that mess and make things look pretty. It is your nature as a Taurus," scolded a voice. Kristina looked down to see a cute little Yorkshire Terrier with green fur who was staring up at her.

"Who ARE you and why are you telling me how to act? I like the slime on the floor," Kristina challenged. The dog sighed.

"I'm Chinatsu, guardian pet of the Earth Sign Zodiac Senshi. That is, of course, you, Virgo, and Capricorn. And my job is to make sure you fulfill your destiny as a Taurus," she explained.

"That's stupid. I'll make my own destiny! What are you gonna do, take away my powers?" Kristina challenged.

"No, but..." Chinatsu sighed, "Maybe when you actually use your powers, you'll come to realize your true destiny."

"Don't transform just because she said that! Wait until there's a real danger!" Minako exclaimed in a panic. Kristina shrieked, giggling.

"There's one! There's an evil fly buzzing around! I'll protect you from it! Taurus Zodiac Power, Make Up!" she yelled before anyone could stop her. When the process was finished, she was wearing a turquoise Senshi outfit with black bows. Minako rolled her eyes.

"You know, when someone tells you NOT to do something, don't do it," she said in exasperation. Sailor Taurus giggled at the feeling of the power building up inside of her.

"This is fun! Here's what I say! Taurus Animal Transformation!" she called, and in a poof of aqua light, the human girl had disappeared. In her place was a cute German Shepherd puppy with black and aqua fur.

"Huh? Awww, that's cute! But why a puppy?" Minako asked. Not only was she relieved that Sailor Taurus wasn't going to be zapping things with her powers, but she was also confused at the choice of animal. She had almost expected a frog, since they were supposed to catch flies.

"Because I wanted to be a dog like Chinatsu. I just decided it would be interesting. Dogs get away with a lot of fun stuff because they look cute," Sailor Taurus-puppy asserted.

"Yeah, that's true. I guess I'm just glad your powers don't hurt anything, as long as that spell wears off some time. I wouldn't want to have you try to go back to Germany when your exchange time is over and tell everyone that you got stuck being a weird talking dog," Minako commented. She then shrieked as her feet suddenly began to be covered in ice.

"Who's that behind you? I don't recognize her. Is she a Zodiac Senshi too?" asked Taurus-puppy.

"I'm not a Zodiac Senshi. I was sent to get rid of them. I'm Yumemi Hino," the new girl giggled. Minako stared at her in shock. That green hair, those red eyes...it couldn't be!

"Please stop this, Yumemi! Rei wouldn't want you to do this!" she pleaded.

"Um, no, freezing you is too much fun. I was bored on the Moon with that bossy Bertha not letting me do anything, and now it's my turn!" Yumemi chirped.

"Don't freeze people! GRRRR!" snarled Taurus-puppy, and she ran up and bit Yumemi on the leg.

"Get off of me, you stupid mutt! I'll freeze you too!" Yumemi shrieked angrily, and she encased Taurus-puppy in ice up to her head, which was left unfrozen so she could watch.

"Star Serious Laser!" called a voice, and Yumemi was sent flying across the room. Minako cheered when she saw Sailor Star Fighter had joined the battle.

"EEEEEK! Bertha didn't tell me there would be Starlights! EEEEEK! That hurt!" Yumemi squealed in fright, grabbing Minako and speeding up the freezing process. Star Fighter ran over and yanked her off of Minako, holding her down.

"If you're Rei's daughter, I don't want to hurt you, but I will not let you freeze people like that," she scolded. Yumemi kicked upwards, shoving Fighter away from her. She jumped back, ready to freeze the newcomer too, but she suddenly stopped, and then sighed.

"Fine, Bertha. But I almost had them," she said reluctantly, then she grinned, "I'll play with you later! Bye!" With that, she disappeared in a flash of blue light, an aura that reminded Minako of Mercury.

"Hey, how do we get unfrozen! It's cold!" cried Minako. Taurus-puppy yapped in response. Seiya detransformed, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to attack, because she was afraid her powers would be too strong and that she would accidentally hurt Minako and the talking dog.

"Maybe we should get Sailor Mercury? She was always good with doctor things," Seiya suggested. Minako stared for a moment.

"Um, what are you doing here? I thought you were on Kinmoku," she asked.

"We never made it back. When we tried to go back after the fight with Galaxia, a strange force sent us here. I saw Neo-Queen Serenity and we figured out we were sent through time somehow. Taiki and Yaten are with her now, but it was too hard for me to just stay with her, with her husband and daughter..." Seiya cut off her explanation, afraid she would cry in front of Minako. Suddenly, Taurus-puppy glowed, and she broke out of the ice. She found herself as a human girl, Kristina, again.

"Aww, I guess the thing's only temporary," she pouted.

"Um, that's good, silly, remember what I said? I don't WANT you to stay a dog forever," Minako sighed.


	3. Gemini

Chapter 3: Gemini

Ami Mizuno stared down at the pendant in her hand. Hanging from a string was a purple medallion with a turquoise Gemini symbol on it. She then looked further down, her gaze catching a pair of expectant brown eyes.

"Well, come on! It's time to give Zylphia McDuff her special powers!" said the adorably fluffy Keeshond dog, whose name was Akiko. Ami nodded and went off with the dog to go find Zylphia. She found the Scottish girl with Kou Taiki, listening intently as Taiki told her about the time where she had to come to Earth and fight Galaxia.

"And Seiya became more and more...Miss Mizuno? Who's that dog with you?" Taiki asked curiously.

"I'm Akiko, the Air Sign dog! Guardian of Gemini, Libra, and Aquarius!" the puppy announced importantly, and she nudged Ami with her paw, pointing to the pendant with her nose.

"Oh, that's right! I'm here to give you your Senshi powers, Zylphia!" Ami blurted out embarrassedly, not even thinking to correct Taiki that she was a "Mrs." now. Akiko jumped up and took the pendant gently in her teeth and carried it over to Zylphia's feet. Zylphia reached down hesitantly and picked it up. She looked up at Ami shyly from her seat.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mizuno," she whispered.

"No, no! Gemini people are supposed to be more excited! You're supposed to be all talkative and stuff, like me!" yapped Akiko. Zylphia blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't tell her how to act, you silly dog. Astrology doesn't make sense anyway, first of all...OW!" Taiki exclaimed as Akiko bit her on the ankle angrily.

"Come on, Zylphia, show her! Show her the power of the stars!" she commanded. Zylphia shrunk back, frightened.

"Excuse me, pup, but I have the power of the stars already. And how can astrology make sense if on Kinmoku, one sees different constellations from on Earth? Astrology only made sense in the days when people believed that everything revolved around the Earth, which we now know isn't true," Taiki scolded the defiant dog.

"Then how come there are Zodiac Senshi?" Akiko challenged, "Sailor Senshi can't get power from things that don't exist."

"I was told by Miss Hino that they were the servants of the planetary Senshi in the Silver Millennium," shrugged Taiki, dodging the question.

"I think the Zodiac Senshi get their powers from the planets, just like we do. Thus, Sailor Gemini's powers come from me, actually," Ami said, blushing.

"Um, I can try to be more talkative if you want me too," Zylphia piped up meekly. Ami shook her head no.

"You don't have to. Astrology can be a wonderful inspiration, but it shouldn't be used to oppress people and force them to act unnaturally," she said gently.

"Yeah, that's right! Use your own brain, you silly doggies!" blurted out an eager child's voice. The four of them turned to see a rotund girl nearby. Her chocolate skin matched her hair, which was the same color, and she had a mischeivious look in her blue eyes which were behind a pair of glasses.

"I AM using my own brain, Alexandra! I'm all for innovation and exploration of the mind! Zylphia needs to do that too and stop being so quiet!" Akiko retorted. What a foolish, rebellious American girl, she thought.

"Hmmm..." Alexandra peered at her closely, then jumped back like she suddenly got a new idea she was excited about. "I got it! You have Astro-Deception Disorder! The cure for you is to stop reading horoscopes and think for yourself! And you," she added, pointing to Taiki, "have Astro-Boring Disorder! Science is also about having fun and exploring, so stop just wallowing in already-known facts!"

"What's that mean? Do you think you're a psychologist?" giggled Akiko.

"Of course I am! I am the expert psychologist girl, come to cure everyone in this beautiful Crystal Palace of their mental disorders so they can be sane like me!" Alexandra bragged. Akiko rolled her eyes.

"You are WAY too hyper for a Capricorn. You've got the right ambitions, but they should be more money-oriented. Don't you think about your future? Or will you be paying people for these diagnoses?" she asked Alexandra seriously.

"Huh? How did you know I was a Capricorn? Can you see into my past or something?" Alexandra replied, confused.

"Because that's your sign. We Zodiac dogs got a list of your birthdays when you arrived. That and I can sense your Senshi powers with my super doggy sense of smell. You smell like candy," Akiko asserted.

"Well, that's because I was eating some before I came over here," shrugged Alexandra, but Akiko shook her head.

"No, that's because your Senshi powers involve candy," she corrected.

"Candy! That's bad for you! That must mean you're evil and unhealthy! No wonder! You're too fat! You need to exercise more and stop eating candy!" a new voice ordered. Standing nearby was a girl who had her blond hair up in a ponytail, and she was dressed all in red.

"That's...you're Nanaka, Makoto's daughter. You didn't get turned bad too, right?" Ami asked tentatively.

"Me? No, you're the bad one! How DARE you give your powers to the Zodiac Senshi and not to us! No matter, Yumemi has your powers. So you can't do anything about it," Nanaka challenged.

"She didn't give her powers away. She gave a part of her powers, and from what I heard, the person who attacked us yesterday had ice magic just like Miss Mizuno," Taiki corrected her.

"ARRGGGH! Just get out of here! You Starlights are such a bother! I wish you had just come with us quietly instead of escaping when Bertha destroyed your puny planet!" Nanaka screamed, flames dancing on her hands.

"I will not give in to someone like you. Maker Star Power, Make Up!" Taiki called, and Zylphia watched, amazed.

"It's just like the history books said...now it's my turn to make history. Gemini Zodiac Power, Make Up!" When the two of them finished transforming, they were in their Senshi outfits. Sailor Star Maker looked as she always had, but Sailor Gemini was a new sight for Ami. She was clad mainly in purple, with matching heels, and her bows were turquoise.

"Just get out of here! KYAAAAA!" Nanaka roared, flinging fire at the two of them. Star Maker dodged it easily, but Sailor Gemini wasn't as quick to act and she got hit. Alexandra fumed at this and attempted to shove Nanaka, but she just got grabbed.

"Stop that! Makoto wouldn't want you to do this! And I'm not even a Senshi yet!" Alexandra shouted. Nanaka screamed wordlessly, flinging Alexandra away from her in a blast of fire.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Star Maker countered, shooting a beam of star energy at Nanaka. The latter was smacked into the wall, but she didn't seem ready to give up yet, as she got right back up and rushed at Star Maker. Meanwhile, Sailor Gemini had been rolling on the floor, putting the flames out. Nanaka didn't see her, and she tripped over the startled Senshi, crashing in a heap on the floor. She barely had time to look up before an injured and completely enraged Alexandra jumped on top of her with a feral yell.

"Get off of me! What are you doing anyway, you non-Senshi!" Nanaka shrieked. Sailor Gemini was completely squished underneath Nanaka and Alexandra, especially since the latter was not at all lightweight and slender.

"No, Gemini! You're not supposed to be so slow to act!" Akiko yapped, running up and biting Nanaka on the ankle. She shrieked and jerked upwards, sending Alexandra tumbling across the floor. Sailor Gemini sat up slowly, dazed.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked innocently.

"Use your Senshi attack! Why do you think you're wearing that short-skirted outfit!" Akiko shouted. Sailor Gemini nodded obediently.

"Gemini Muffin Exaltation!" she called, causing a gigantic blueberry muffin to come crashing out of nowhere onto Nanaka's head. She shrieked again.

"You Zodiac Senshi are TOOO WEIRD! I gotta get out of here!" she exclaimed before disappearing in a flash of red sparkles.


	4. Cancer

Chapter 4: Cancer

Neo-Queen Serenity reached down to pet the blue-furred Laborador Retriever that was sitting by her feet.

"You're so sweet, Fuyumi. I think I like you best of the Zodiac dogs," Serenity sighed happily.

"That's probably because your Zodiac servant, Sailor Cancer, is under my care," Fuyumi reminded her, pawing at the pine green star pendant that was on the floor in front of her. The door to the throne room opened and Jasmine, the youngest of the Johnson sisters, came in. Like her sisters, she had dark skin, and she wore her turquoise hair in a shoulder-length style that was similar to Hotaru Tomoe's hair. With her was Sparkle O'Brien, the Irish exchange student.

"Hi, Serenity! Mommy said you wanted to see me, and Sparkle was curious too so she followed!" Jasmine announced cheerfully. Fuyumi nudged the pendant towards the girl with her paw, looking rather nervous.

"Are you sure you're Sailor Cancer? You're a little too eager. Shouldn't you be more cautious?" Fuyumi asked.

"Sailor Cancer? Yes, be very afraid! You are the disease Senshi who will make everyone sick! WOOO!" declared Sparkle, holding her hands up over Jasmine's head dramatically.

"I think Cancer's a Zodiac sign, silly. It's the crab. But I'm not the crabby one, Samantha is," Jasmine giggled.

"She's Sailor Libra. You, on the other hand, must take this pendant and perform your duty as Sailor Cancer. Your powers are quite special, because they come from the Queen," Fuyumi said importantly.

"Okay! You know what? I bet this will give my glasses magic powers, like make them glow in the dark or shoot energy beams. Like what I heard about Hotaru's dad, Souichi, I heard he had magic glowy glasses," babbled Jasmine as she slipped the pendant over her neck.

"No, I think you have pumpkin powers," Fuyumi corrected her seriously.

"And I don't think Hotaru's dad had glowy glasses. At least, when I saw him, I just thought it was a trick of the light," Serenity added. Although, she thought, maybe he did. He did have some crazy inventions, and glow-in-the-dark glasses aren't that far off.

"Aww...oh well. At least I HAVE glasses," Jasmine said with a shrug. She then turned to Sparkle. "You should wear glasses too. You'd look prettier with them. Glasses with rainbow-colored frames, that match your hair."

"Really? Do you think glasses are sexy?" Sparkle teased flirtaceously.

"NOOO! Not that! Why would glasses say that boys are better than girls?" asked Jasmine confusedly.

"That's not what she means. Sexist and sexy are two different words. The first is about discrimination and the second just means you think someone's good looking," Fuyumi corrected her quickly.

"Oh. You know who's also, um...sexy? Taiki, one of those new Starlights. Because she also sometimes wears glasses," Jasmine said, trying to use the new word she had just been taught. Upon hearing Taiki's name, Sparkle began to laugh heartily.

"Taiki! Taiki's got a hilarious Senshi power! Star Gentle...Uterus! Hey, I bet she's got uterus powers or something! And then she throws the uterus at the enemies! Kapow! Splat! And it makes the enemies want to have sex because the Starlights look just like dominatrixes!" Sparkle cheered. Serenity just stared at her in shock and covered Jasmine's ears.

"Stop that. Not in front of the children. She's only 8," she scolded.

"Well, that's ample time to learn. It's not like sex ISN'T a part of life. In fact, if it wasn't, no one would be born," shrugged Sparkle matter-of-factly. Serenity was about to protest when Jasmine struggled out of her grasp.

"Stop covering my ears! I wanna explore and find out what people are saying! I hate it when people don't want me to hear stuff just 'cause I'm a kid!" she whined, stamping her foot.

"Virgo, that's not appropriate for your sign anyway. You're supposed to be pure and maidenly, and not talk about such crude things," sniffed Fuyumi, "And why are you here anyway? This isn't time for your Sailor powers yet. And the Queen didn't call you in; it's awfully rude for you to burst in uninvited on her private conversation with Jasmine."

"Now, Fuyumi, it's okay. She can stay if she wants to. She's allowed to live here, why can't she come see me? And I never said that it was private," Serenity corrected the dog. Fuyumi sighed but did not retort, wanting to be loyal to the Queen's command. She then yelped in surprise as she saw Sparkle starting to take off her clothes, doing so in a seductive manner.

"Huh? It's not that hot in here, so why are you taking off your clothes?" Jasmine asked her innocently.

"Because...it's fun to be sexy. And what good is it if you can't do it in front of people and shock them?" Sparkle replied with a smirk as she flung off her t-shirt, showing that she was wearing nothing underneath. She then screamed painfully as a bolt of electricity hit her and knocked her to the floor. An elegant-looking girl with short brown hair stepped out of the shadows, staring disapprovingly at her half-naked victim.

"What a shame. Truly, she has the fine tastes of a barroom toilet," the girl sniffed snootily. Serenity gasped.

"Niji! Minako's been worried sick about you!" she exclaimed.

"Really? She needn't worry. I'll save her from those awful, crude Zodiac Senshi," Niji cooed patronizingly to the Queen.

"Hey! You hurt me, you !" shouted Sparkle, flinging her shirt at Niji, who blasted it aside with another lightning bolt.

"Stop throwing electricity around! I'm the electric one here! Electric with excitment and energy! Cancer Zodiac Power, Make Up!" Jasmine yelled, jumping up and transforming with her new pendant. When the process was finished, she was wearing a dark green Senshi outfit with brown bows.

"Oh, honestly, that skirt is much too short and revealing for a child to wear. And do you really think you can beat me? Niji the classy, elegant one?"

"I'll show you! Cancer Pumpkin Crush!" Sailor Cancer retorted, and, befitting her words, she threw a few large pumpkins at Niji. They crashed on top of her, and she fell over in a mess of pumpkin goo. Niji stood up, glaring fiercely at the child warrior.

"That will cost you for ruining my looks," she hissed, and she blasted Sailor Cancer across the room with a bolt of electricity. However, while she was busy doing so, Sparkle snuck up behind Niji and pulled her skirt down. Standing up dazedly with her hair and Senshi outfit crackling with electricity, Sailor Cancer couldn't help but giggle when she saw her attacker in such a state.

"I see London, I see France, I see Niji's underpants!" she taunted.

"That's quite crude, especially in front of a child. Now...OOF!" Niji gasped. She had been scolding Sparkle and pulling her skirt back up, however, Sparkle took the distraction to shove Niji, who fell over and landed back in the pumpkin mess. Sailor Cancer raised her hands to attack again, but she did not need to, as Niji got up and disappeared in a flash of green without even saying goodbye.

"She's...gone. And she could've won, too, enough electric shocks and she probably would've had both of us out," Sailor Cancer remarked.

"She didn't want to look dirty anymore. The pumpkin goo and the fact that the pumpkin shards cut her and made her bleed. All of that made for one messy girl who didn't want to stay and get messier," said Sparkle.

"I still think you should be more sensitive to others' feelings. You shouldn't embarrass even your enemies with rhymes about such things," sniffed Fuyumi.

"Aww, don't blame the wee one, I was the one who pulled her skirt off," giggled Sparkle, patting the blue dog on the head.

"That's even worse for you, Virgo, you're supposed to be much more modest. Speaking of which, put your shirt back on. We do not need to see your bare chest," Fuyumi chided.

"But you're a dog. We can see your nipples if you roll over 'cause you don't wear clothes," Sparkle pointed out. Fuyumi rolled her eyes.

"I DO wear clothes, it is called my fur. You need to put yours back on, it is improper behavior for your sign," she sighed.


	5. Leo

Chapter 5: Leo

Stormy Spumoni was in the room she had at the Crystal Palace, reading on her bed, when there was a knock on her door. It was Zylphia McDuff, with a message for her.

"Um...the King, well, he wants to see you. I think it's about Senshi powers," she said nervously. Stormy nodded.

"I hear you," she said quietly, and she turned back to her book.

"Aren't you going to come? You'll get in trouble," whimpered Zylphia.

"No, I don't need Sailor powers. I merely came here as an exchange student, not to be a pawn of the government," Stormy replied, her silver eyes staring at Zylphia calmly. Zylphia backed away, frightened, and immediately crashed into Yaten, who was being followed by Miharu.

"OW! Watch where you're going!" Yaten snapped.

"I'm so sorry, great and powerful Star Healer! Please don't hurt me!" Zylphia cried, going to her knees in a begging position. Miharu rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were going to get Stormy so she can receive her Senshi powers. What happened?" she asked.

"Well, um, Stormy said she doesn't wanna be a Senshi, and I know she's supposed to, but she scares me because she doesn't like monarchies," Zylphia whimpered. Miharu yapped at her.

"Have you even considered that I've come from Endymion too? He guessed that she might be stubborn, as Leos are wont to be, and so he gave me the pendant," the puppy retorted. It was then that Zylphia noticed a blue star pendant hanging around Miharu's neck, and it was definitely too long for a small Beagle like her. Zylphia took the pendant into her hands.

"Then should I give this to her? Or would that be His Majesty's job?" she asked hesitantly.

"Obviously since he sent you to give Stormy her powers, either way you're gonna give it to her. Come on, you're a Gemini, you should be able to convince anyone of anything! All she needs is a little flattery; Leos easily fall for that," Miharu declared with a doggy grin. Zylphia nodded, though she was unsure how to flatter someone. Yaten decided to come too just in case. From what she had observed of how Stormy was, the best bet seemed to be to convince the Italian girl with logic and use her own beliefs in equality against her.

"So, um, Stormy, you're very beautiful. And don't you think such beauty should deserve beautiful magic?" Zylphia asked nervously.

"Not necessarily. Although, if the magic is a punishment for beauty, perhaps," Stormy replied calmly.

"A punishment? Why would it need to be a punishment?" Zylphia asked, forgetting about the flattering plan.

"Because one might use the fact that others think one is beautiful to get undeserved power. Thus, a punishment of some sort might make sure that it does not happen," explained Stormy.

"You like the idea of equality, right? Thus, you believe you are Neo-Queen Serenity's equal?" Yaten asked, butting in.

"Yes, I do. I would assume that someone has paid for me to stay with her so I do not see the point in being a soldier for her like a sold slave," Stormy shrugged. Yaten glared at her.

"You are so ignorant. Do you EVER remember anyone paying for this! Your family? I think you're deluding yourself. From what I know, Neo-Queen Serenity let all 12 of these new Zodiac Senshi people come live here for free. So if you believe that you are her equal, perhaps being a Sailor Senshi would repay that debt. And as long as you're living here, there's going to be enemy attacks, so it would just not be safe for you to have no protection. Senshi powers offer a great form of protection," Yaten retorted, flinging the blue star pendant to Stormy, and it landed on her bed. She thought about what she had just been told. She didn't know, honestly. She had been under the impression that someone would have to have paid a huge sum of money for her to be allowed to live at the Palace as an exchange student. But no. She did not remember any talk of such matters, which would be unusual. In fact, she did hear something about it being free. And when she heard that, she had assumed that she was going to work off the debt by being a servant, not a Sailor Senshi. But since there WERE attacks, being a Sailor Senshi made more sense.

"Perhaps I will be a Senshi then. I do not like violence, but I do believe in defending oneself from danger. And if it repays the debt, then so much the better. Although, is it enough? Should I do some extra chores for Serenity?" Stormy asked. Miharu gasped in shock. What was this all about! Leo was being humble and talking about repaid debts! She was supposed to assume she was Queen of the Zodiacs! There was something seriously wrong with her, the dog thought.

"Quit being so humble! That's not how Leo is supposed to act! You're supposed to be more arrogant and think that YOU deserve to be given this. You would NOT want to do chores for the Queen unless it would get you more status with her," Miharu scolded. Stormy just stared at the dog, innocent confusion written all over her face.

"Why? Why must I follow the dictates of a horoscope that was based off of an arbitrary arrangement of connect-the-dots with the stars?" she asked.

"How DARE you insult your own Sailor Leo powers like that! You must respect the Zodiac or it will punish you!" Miharu shouted. Stormy kept staring at Miharu, although now she was more frightened, because she saw the dog baring her teeth and raising a claw as if to strike. She held her arms up to protect her face as Miharu leapt at her, snarling. She then heard a scream, and Miharu was on the ground, angry but not attacking her. Nearby, Yaten was fighting with a girl who wore her turquoise hair in a long braid.

"Come on, Leo, transform! I got her to stop using those illusions against you!" Yaten called, and then she was knocked down by the girl.

"Shirahime Tenou will not be defeated by the likes of you. How can you be an effective warrior if you are afraid to sweat?" the girl sneered coolly at Yaten. She then flicked her fingers at Stormy, and seven rainbow-colored energy beams shot at the startled Italian girl, who was knocked off her bed.

"I suppose I must defend myself. Leo Zodiac Power, Make Up!" she called. At the end of her transformation, she was wearing a blue Senshi outfit with orange bows. Shirahime sighed.

"Really, why are you doing this? Aren't you a pacifist? Shouldn't you leave the palace?" she asked. Sailor Leo shook her head.

"No. I must repay my debt to the Queen, and that means doing some things I don't necessarily like. Leo Fizzy Carbonation!" she yelled, and she shot a stream of root beer out of her hands that slammed Shirahime to the floor as if she had been blasted with a fire hose.

"I'll help her too. Healer Star Power, Make Up!" Yaten shouted, and she transformed into Sailor Star Healer. Shirahime watched her, and then she suddenly disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Where'd she go! I don't remember Haruka's daughter to be a coward!" Miharu exclaimed.

"Sometimes it's better to be a living coward than a dead brave person," shrugged Sailor Leo before she detransformed.

"NOOOO! You are NOT supposed to think like that! You're supposed to be all concerned about honor and stuff and demand that your enemies fight fairly!" Miharu yelled at her. Stormy sighed and then looked the dog in the eyes.

"Would you truly want me to obey you? Or would that go against the rules themselves? What does one do when one's orders are to be angry and defiant?" she asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"That's why you should stop telling her how to act. If she gets arrogant like you want her too, she might not want to take orders from a dog any more," Yaten snickered at the yapping Beagle dog.

"Um...I'm sorry...I forgot to help out and I'm really sorry," came Zylphia's timid voice.

"That's okay, the enemy ran away," shrugged Stormy.

"I just feel like I haven't done my duty," Zylphia sighed.

"Maybe you did in a way since she escaped? Or did you think you needed to knock her out? Yaten barely just got to transform herself, and she's more experienced than us," Stormy replied.

"You really need to stop being so calm, Leo," Miharu snapped grumpiily.

"Maybe, maybe not. Since it seems my powers work without my personality being the way you want it to, I believe that I can continue behaving this way," Stormy shrugged.


	6. Virgo

Chapter 6: Virgo

When Chinatsu heard about Sparkle's behavior, she was determined to set her straight, especially since Ami Mizuno was planning to give the girl her Senshi powers. So she went to Sparkle's room and began yapping loudly, but then Melissa Bouvier came along and picked up the startled puppy.

"You're so cute! Just like the other puppies! I wish you were my puppy since you're the littlest and the one who thinks she's my puppy is big," Melissa cooed as she nuzzled Chinatsu against her face. Chinatsu sighed but did not fight it. Instead, she decided to try talking it out with the pink-haired girl.

"I have a job to do," she began importantly, "And if you don't put me down, I cannot do that job."

"What kind of job? Is it a cute one?" Melissa asked.

"Of course not. It's an important job to purify Sparkle O'Brien, before she becomes Sailor Virgo. If she does not undergo the purification process, her powers will be tainted in a way that your own should be," Chinatsu replied coolly. Before Melissa could ask the dog what she meant by "purification," Ami arrived, pendant in hand. Befitting Virgo, it was a pale green star crystal. Ami smiled at Melissa and the dog.

"That's cute," she sighed, wishing that she had had a pet of her own growing up, but then she got to business. "Sorry, Melissa, but Chinatsu needs to go visit Sparkle now. So could you please put her down?" Melissa pouted, but did so.

"Can I come too and visit? I won't mess things up. Please?" Melissa pleaded, trying to make her single purple eye look as adorable as was possible for someone wearing a scary-looking eyepatch. Ami smiled.

"Of course you can. I don't see why you can't, especially since Setsuna is going to give you your own powers sometime and you should see what happens," she said kindly despite Chinatsu's barking protests that Scorpio would corrupt the pure Virgo. So the door was opened, and inside was Sparkle, playing a video game that seemed to involve taking a model's clothes off.

"Stop it stop it stop it! That is highly improper for a Virgo!" Chinatsu exclaimed, running up and yanking the computer cord out with her teeth. Sparkle stared at her, angry, but too shocked to speak. Melissa, on the other hand, rushed over to the small dog and picked her up, sobbing.

"You might've hurt yourself badly! Doggies shouldn't chew on electrical cords!" she exclaimed in horror.

"I was doing it for a good cause, Scorpio. Virgo must be purified before she receives her powers," Chinatsu retorted.

"What's this all about purifying her? What's going on in here?" Ami asked, staring at them confusedly, still holding the pendant for Virgo.

"I don't know either! That stupid bossy dog ran in here and pulled the computer cord just because I was playing Sweet Kiss Love. It's a dating game that has sex in it, yes, but I'm 20 years old! I would think I'd be old enough!" Sparkle snapped in explanation.

"The problem, Virgo, is not your age, but your astrological powers. Virgo is the virgin, and thus, you should not have any interest in sex whatsoever," Chinatsu corrected her pompously.

"Quit calling me Virgo, all right? I have a name, and it's Sparkle O'Brien!"

"Please stop fighting, you two! I don't want either of you to get hurt, especially the cute little puppy!" wailed Melissa. Ami rolled her eyes and handed Sparkle the green pendant despite Chinatsu's protests.

"She's a Sailor Senshi. And we need all the Zodiacs, no matter if you think she's pure enough for her job or not. Take me for example. I'm Mercury, but I'm not a track runner or someone who delivers goods swiftly. Yet my powers still work," Ami retorted.

"That's exactly why you were always a weak Senshi, though. You didn't charge up your planetary power enough," Chinatsu shrugged.

"WAAAAH! Bad dog! Don't be so mean to Ami!" sobbed Melissa.

"I am NOT being mean to her. I am merely attempting to help her realize her weaknesses. If that is wrong, then teachers who grade students are wrong for marking off incorrect answers," Chinatsu replied coolly.

"I may have weaker Sailor powers, that is true. I...I don't know what to say to you. I cannot change my Sailor powers since I gave them away to Rei's daughter Yumemi who turned evil. So why are you berating me now?" Ami pleaded, close to tears herself.

"Because...I was trying to make a point about Virgo. She will be condemned to be a weak Senshi if she doesn't take on the purity of her sign," Chinatsu sighed. She then smirked, "You were the one who brought up your own powers in the first place. Reap what you sow, Mercury."

"What about you, Chinatsu? What's your Zodiac power?" asked Sparkle.

"Me? I am all the Earth signs," the puppy answered matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't make sense. You can't have three birthdays in three different months," Ami said, confused. Chinatsu rolled her eyes.

"You misunderstand. I am of the Earth signs. I do not need a specific birthday," she shrugged.

"Can't you just admit you don't know when your birthday is?" Sparkle teased. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the room, sending Chinatsu flying through the air and Ami, Sparkle, and Melissa were knocked to their butts. Chinatsu landed on the computer with a thud, and Melissa screamed.

"The poor puppy! WAAAH! The mean hurricane is trying to hurt the poor puppy!" she wailed.

"That is true. I am of the weather, a dangerous force of nature. And I, Honoka Kaiou, shall defeat you evil Zodiac Senshi," declared a haughty voice. In the doorway stood a girl who had her white hair in pigtails and a sadistic glint in her turquoise eyes.

"All right! Time to use my new powers! Virgo Zodiac Power, Make Up!" yelled Sparkle, holding up her pendant. As Sailor Virgo, her Senshi color was lime green, and her bows were red.

"Virgo, hold it! You're supposed to be more cautious!" protested Chinatsu, but the newly transformed Senshi didn't listen.

"Virgo Prism Halation!" she yelled, shooting seven colorful beams at Honoka, who was knocked into the wall.

"Honoka, why are you girls doing this? Michiru wouldn't want you to attack us, or the Zodiac Senshi," Ami pleaded.

"Because I like to see people in pain. Misery is so beautiful," Honoka cooed, pulling a knife out of her pocket.

"She's...what's wrong with her? Was she usually like this? She's scary!" whined Melissa. Ami sighed.

"Actually, this...I'm not too surprised that she's gone evil, she always admired the villains in movies and such," she said, almost resignedly.

"You like pain so much, why don't you just stab yourself with the knife and do us a favor?" smirked Sailor Virgo.

"Because it's much more attractive on others!" Honoka roared maniacally, lunging at Sailor Virgo with the knife. Sailor Virgo blocked her with the computer keyboard and began smacking Honoka in the head with it.

"Virgo! Your computer is a source of valuable knowledge! Don't destroy it!" shouted Chinatsu. Sailor Virgo ignored her and flung the keyboard across the room, where it smashed on the floor, the keys spilling everywhere. Honoka stared at her in awe.

"Amazing. I...I love your destructiveness," she gasped, before punching Sailor Virgo in the face. Sailor Virgo kicked her back and held up a glowing hand.

"Virgo Prism Halation!" she yelled, and this time she managed to knock out Honoka, who disappeared with an aura of navy blue wind. Melissa gave Sailor Virgo a confused, innocent look.

"Why did you break the computer keyboard?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to defy that stupid dog and show her that I can do whatever I want! HAHAHAHAHA!" declared Sailor Virgo, who lapsed into maniacal laughter. Ami sighed again.

"Chinatsu, I think you'd better not give her any more ideas, lest she wreck another thing in the process of defying you," she said to the horrified dog.


	7. Libra

Chapter 7: Libra

Minako and Akiko were searching for Samantha Sanchez, who was going to be Sailor Libra, when they heard a loud racket coming from one of the Zodiac bedrooms. When they looked in, they found Samantha laying on her bed, reading a math book, while a very muscular redhead was lifting weights. And the source of the strange cacaphony was a CD that was playing.

"Hey, turn off that noise so I can tell you something important," Minako called, trying to be heard over the sounds of drills and hammers that were playing. Samantha glared at her, stuck her tongue out, and went back to reading. Akiko was quicker than Minako, and she turned the CD player off with her paw.

"That's enough, Libra. How can you study with that noise? I would think you'd prefer harmony," she said, sounding innocently confused.

"Well, I don't," Samantha snapped at the dog, "And what is it, V?"

"V? Well, that's kind of rude, but I'll let it slide. You're going to be a Sailor Senshi, just like your sisters Bunny and Jasmine. You're Sailor Libra, as Akiko here said," Minako explained, and she handed a black star pendant to Samantha. The red-haired girl watched, an interested look in her glasses-framed eyes.

"Am I going to be a Senshi too? I know I came here as an exchange student, but I heard I was a Senshi," she said, speaking with a thick Welsh accent.

"Yes, Pisces, but it's Fuyumi's job to train you, not me," shrugged Akiko.

"Pisces? I'm Rebecca Evans. Why did you call me Pisces?" the Welsh girl asked, staring at the purple Keeshond puppy.

"Because the more you are reminded of your star-given destiny, the more you will learn to follow it," answered Akiko importantly.

"Hey, what if I don't want to be a Senshi? From what Mom says, the Senshi are known for being cutesy team players who go around proclaiming about love and justice and they hate people like me," Samantha butted in.

"We don't hate you. I don't think there's many people I hate at all," Minako said, "But, yes, you probably should learn to be a team player if you're going to be a Senshi. It's just a lot easier to fight enemies if there's someone else there who can help you. I'm not going to force you, though. It was hard for me sometimes to deal with being a Senshi, especially since I was the first and had to fight alone."

"I'm not saying it's too hard, I'm saying I just don't want to be a Senshi. It's too cute and happy for me, and it would waste my time," Samantha snapped, and she hurried out the door. Akiko yapped worriedly.

"We need to follow her! She left her pendant behind!" she exclaimed.

"I'll get it to her. She'd trust me, I'm not a love Senshi like you, I'm not even a Senshi yet," Rebecca said.

"Maybe I could tell her she could make chaos with her powers. I bet she'd like that what with the loud noises she liked hearing on that CD," Minako snickered. Akiko rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't just come crying to me when you find out that it ruins her Sailor Libra abilities," she sighed, but she followed Minako and Rebecca anyway. They found Samantha in the palace kitchen, banging two pots together and obviously causing a loud racket.

"Look, can you at least take the pendant? I won't bother you if you do!" Minako called over the noise. Samantha dropped her pots and glared at Minako.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up. I won't promise I'll use it, though," she retorted, though she did let Minako toss her the black star pendant.

"Why are you letting her get away with that? Won't she get attacked if she refuses to use her powers?" asked Veronica.

"Because you can't MAKE a Senshi fight. They have to do it on their own. And I think she needs to learn the hard way," Minako declared, but then she softened. "Actually, it's because I don't want to have to be around her noise if I can help it," she admitted sheepishly.

"Venus," Akiko sighed, you aren't being a very good Soldier of Love yourself. I thought you'd be more friendly than that."

"What would be the point? Doesn't that girl just want to be left alone? There's 11 other new Senshi you can make friends with," Veronica said practically. Minako grinned.

"Of course! Hey, I heard that you liked sports and stuff. You certainly look like you do," she said, taking note of Veronica's muscular build. "I used to play volleyball before I was a Senshi, but then I didn't have enough time to practice so I quit. But maybe we could make a Senshi volleyball team or have a game with all the new Senshi when they awaken. There's going to be 12 of you, so that's enough for two teams to play each other."

"Or more than 12. Who's that? Is she a Senshi?" Veronica asked, pointing to a girl who was standing nearby. The girl had her purple hair in a bun, and she was wearing a turquoise sailor-suit outfit.

"I think that's Setsuna's daughter Nadeshiko. And she might try to attack us, so you better go get Samantha. I'll try to talk to Nadeshiko first, though. She was always pretty reasonable," Minako said. Veronica nodded and ran off.

"I would not need to attack you, Mrs. Aino, if you would just respond to my demands," Nadeshiko said calmly.

"What are those? And isn't this something you should talk to your mother about?" Minako asked suspiciously.

"You'll do for now. First of all, I would like you to stop awakening the Zodiac Senshi. They are weak and unneeded Senshi. Second of all, step down from your posts. It is Chibi's turn to take the throne. She is much more suited to be Queen than her ditzy mother," Nadeshiko said coolly.

"The Zodiacs may be weaker than we were, but they're better than nothing if you guys are going to be attacking us. As for Chibi-Usa, that's for Serenity to decide when she steps down. I think she'd say so when she thinks Chibi-Usa is ready for it. Not to mention Chibi-Usa was acting pretty immature from what I heard. It sounds like she's completely regressed," Minako replied.

"I would advise you to not insult Chibi. She can be quite dangerous. And it is my duty to make sure the Zodiac Senshi do not awaken. So go back and find the ones that got their powers and take them away," Nadeshiko ordered.

"Well I found you first! I decided I want my powers because they can make chaos! And you're not taking them away from me without trouble!" shouted a voice that could only be Samantha's. It was her, standing nearby, her new pendant around her neck.

"See? I told you they were evil," sighed Nadeshiko, giving Minako a pitying look. Samantha ignored her and put one hand up, the other touching the pendant.

"Libra Zodiac Power, Make Up!" After the black lights finished swirling around her, she was dressed in a black and white Senshi outfit that had silver bows.

"I told you not to transform," Nadeshiko repeated and she flung a wave of water in Sailor Libra's direction, making her crash into the wall. Seeing this, Veronica glared at the purple-haired girl and shoved her down.

"Libra Ice Cream Sweetness!" With that call, as Sailor Libra stood back up, huge blobs of vanilla ice cream fell out of a swirling black and silver vortex and splatted all over Veronica and Nadeshiko.

"You must not waste food. I'll make you stick your head in water for that!" Nadeshiko yelled, flinging water all over the place, somewhat in an attempt to wash out the ice cream and also in an attack.

"Yes! Waste food! Cause chaos! Libra Ice Cream Sweetness!" the maniacal green-haired Senshi shouted again, and even more ice cream landed on Veronica and Nadeshiko, although it didn't hit the latter as much since she was wielding her water powers at the same time and spraying the globs of ice cream away.

"Stop that, Samantha! Stop dumping it on me! And you, too, stop spraying water all over!" Veronica roared. She grabbed Nadeshiko and flung her into Sailor Libra, the two of them slamming into the wall and landing in a heap on top of Minako. Akimi looked at them with teary eyes.

"Why? Why must you be so violent, Pisces? Libra, you're supposed to want balance, not chaos," she sobbed.

"Shut up, you dumb bossy dog," Sailor Libra muttered as Nadeshiko thankfully disappeared from on top of her, leaving in a flash of aqua sparkles.

"No, Akimi has a point, you two are going to need to learn to not attack other Senshi," Minako sighed from underneath Sailor Libra.


	8. Scorpio

Chapter 8: Scorpio

Fuyumi, the Blue Laborador puppy, was searching for Melissa Bouvier, who was to be Sailor Scorpio. When she found Melissa, she was with Setsuna and Bunny. Melissa grinned when she saw Fuyumi.

"It's the cute puppy! I don't care if she bosses me around, she's still cute," she commented happily. Setsuna turned away from telling Bunny about the Senshi's past battles to address Fuyumi and Melissa.

"Now that Fuyumi has found us, it is time for Sailor Scorpio to be awakened," she said as she handed a yellow star pendant to Melissa.

"And thus, you must need to tap into the power of revenge," added Fuyumi.

"But that's mean! I wanna have the power of love and cute things!" whined Melissa, who looked at her new pendant as if she was scared of it.

"Don't start, Fuyumi, you'll make her reject her Senshi powers," warned Setsuna, but Fuyumi didn't listen and she continued.

"Think of something that someone has done to you. Like that mysterious girl who poked your eye out. Direct your anger and hatred, which must be boiling beneath your cool, controlled exterior, towards defeating her. First of all, what did she look like?" the dog asked Melissa.

"Well, I don't really like to think about it, but I do remember her. She had blue hair in pigtail braids, kind of like my hair only I just have one braid, and her eyes were purple and evil-looking," Melissa answered, somewhat hesitantly.

"That's Hotaru's daughter, Isuzu. It sounds just like her," Setsuna gasped softly, "And I was going to give her my own powers. She always was a fiesty one, but I suppose she's been turned evil like Small Lady and the others."

"Yes, Isuzu. I want you to devote your life as a Senshi to hating her. You must have a desire for vengeance. All Scorpios do," Fuyumi declared.

"But I don't want to! I mean, I know I probably have to fight her anyway, but that's no fun to always think about hating someone. I wanna have fun and play and read cute romance stories and do fun sweet things!" Melissa protested, her single purple eye tearing up.

"Perhaps she is not the Scorpio you expected her to be? Astrology really isn't scientific anyway," Bunny commented, innocent yet cold.

"Science doesn't matter when it comes to being Sailor Senshi! You just do what you feel like! Science ruins everything and is evil! Look at Taiki and Viluy!" Fuyumi shouted.

"Taiki's not evil, though. I used to think she was, but she and the other Starlights proved that they were on our side," Setsuna corrected the yapping puppy.

"Okay, okay, but Taiki had to learn that science is evil and that dreams and romance solve all our problems before she could be good, right?" Fuyumi challenged. Setsuna sighed.

"I don't think that's quite true. What I meant was, she wasn't evil to begin with. And dreams and romance can be very useful sometimes, but they don't solve everything. There were many times when Usagi herself needed more logic and to think things through. Take the battle with Mistress 9, for example. We were only saved because..." Setsuna gasped in pain as she was cut off, Fuyumi's teeth sinking into her leg.

"How DARE you! Usagi's love is all-powerful! How dare you insult her!" Fuyumi screamed. Melissa cowered and put the pendant in front of her face as protection against the dog teeth. Setsuna shoved the angry puppy back, slapping her on the face.

"Bad dog! No matter how much you are dedicated to defending Usagi, you may NOT bite people!" she scolded severely, one of the few times she'd actually raise her voice at someone. Fuyumi backed off, clearly repentant.

"I apologize, Lady Pluto. I should've remembered not to attack a Scorpio like that. But you, Melissa, that is how you should act. Go ahead. Yell at me. It's part of your destiny in the stars."

"WAAAAH! You're being mean to me again! I don't wanna be bossy!" Melissa sobbed.

"Good, good, now just say that in a different, more forceful way. Tell me confidently that you shall not take my orders, in fact, say it coolly, like you think you're superior to me. Which you should. You Scorpios are a special breed you know," Fuyumi instructed. Melissa only cried harder, and Setsuna grabbed the dog's collar and yanked her back.

"That's enough, Fuyumi. You're obviously not helping if you're upsetting her," she admonished.

"Why did you need the dogs if you had the powers yourselves? They only seem like they're getting in the way," Bunny asked, her question mostly innocent but it still made Fuyumi bare her teeth in anger. This time the dog let Setsuna explain instead of biting, though.

"Yes, we did have them, but we could not create the Zodiac Star pendants on our own. That is what we needed the dogs for. And we did not know they would be so obsessed with astrology when we first met them; we assumed they would be like Luna and Artemis and teach you girls battle techniques and make sure you did you jobs as Senshi." At least, Fuyumi stayed quiet until that last line, which insulted her, and she yapped indignantly.

"But I WAS trying to teach her how to be Sailor Scorpio! And battle techniques...that's directing your anger at your enemy! And one of our enemies is the one who poked Scorpio's eye out!" she retorted.

"Really? She's Scorpio now? How interesting. I did sense something but that was pretty surprising anyway," sneered a voice that was familiar only to Setsuna and Melissa, and one which the latter viewed with dread. It was Isuzu Tomoe, who had poked Melissa's eye out before she ever knew of her destiny as Sailor Scorpio.

"I know you won't listen even if I tell you that Hotaru wouldn't want you to be doing this, so I'll just say to leave. Now. Before you get hurt," Setsuna warned. Melissa grinned.

"I guess I get to use this thing. I mean, I always thought the Senshi outfits were cute. Scorpio Zodiac Power, Make Up!" she called.

"Aries Zodiac Power, Make Up!" When the two girls were done transforming, Sailor Aries was wearing her regular outfit, and Sailor Scorpio's was mainly yellow with purple bows. Fuyumi snarled when she saw that.

"No! That's all wrong! Those aren't Scorpio colors! You're supposed to be wearing black and red!" she protested.

"Well, um, this is the outfit the pendant gave me. And I think it's pretty the way it is. The bows match my eye color," shrugged Sailor Scorpio. Isuzu smiled devilshly and stepped over by Fuyumi.

"Do you really like this doggy? I mean, would it be okay if I took her with me? I think she'd be a fun pet to have," she said.

"No, you can't have her. She stays with us, no matter how much she tries to make up silly rules for the Zodiac Senshi to follow," Setsuna retorted sternly, but Isuzu grabbed Fuyumi anyway, and set the poor dog on fire. Sailor Aries eyed her coldly and aimed.

"Aries Numerical Escalation!" she called, shooting some random numbers of energy at Isuzu, who was knocked on top of Fuyumi. Though the dog was trying to roll the flames off, she hadn't put them out entirely and Isuzu got burned by her own fire too.

"Um, I think you need something to eat. Scorpio Salty Snack Rain!" Sailor Scorpio blurted out, somewhat nervously, and a bunch of chips and pretzels rained down on Isuzu's head, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Owwiee! How dare you get salt in my eyes!" she wailed, flinging more fire at Aries and Scorpio, but water flew at them and put the fire out. Setsuna was nearby, holding a bucket that had had water in it. She then gave Isuzu an icy stare before flinging the bucket at her head, knocking her out.

"Sorry, Hotaru. But I didn't want her to burn everyone to a crisp," she sighed, gazing at Isuzu sadly as she disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Hotaru? Won't she be angry at us, then? I...I forgot we were fighting your children here! I don't know if I can do this!" Sailor Scorpio cried before detransforming and falling into tears.

"I know all about it already. The last one who attacked was my own daughter Nadeshiko. I understand that she needed to be stopped, and Sailor Libra and Veronica did the right thing. So don't worry about that. That's one reason why we called upon people from other places; people who didn't have the personal connection to those girls that we do," Setsuna explained. Melissa looked at her pendant with a sad smile. Hopefully they could do something to heal those girls of their evil influence.


	9. Saggitarius

Chapter 9: Saggitarius

It was the day that Makoto Kino had been dreading. The day after Sailor Scorpio was awakened, she knew it was her turn next, to give the brown star pendant to Sailor Saggitarius.

"I'm scared, Miharu," Makoto confided, "I don't know how well Emily Remington is going to take being a Senshi."

"Don't be. From what I've seen, she's pretty obedient. And while that doesn't exactly fit her sign, at least she's not likely to reject her destiny. Why are you scared of her? It's not because she's blind, is it? That shouldn't be a reason; she can still use her other senses in battle," Miharu asked, confused in a puppy-like way. Makoto sighed, fingering the pendant.

"No, it doesn't have to do with that. She just has this gloomy air about her, and while she speaks politely, she never smiles. I also saw that she had a bunch of macabre stories in her room. Frankly, she reminds me of how Hotaru was back when she was possessed by Mistress 9, only much worse."

"Well, Hotaru grew up to be a very powerful Senshi, didn't she? I think that will make her a great Senshi. If she's used to monsters and ghosts, then she won't be too scared to fight them. Heck, she might even know the best ways to defeat her enemies!" Miharu yapped cheerfully.

"You're forgetting that the enemies are our children, not otherworldly beasts. But perhaps I have no choice, since she's here. She didn't seem like she had a choice either, like maybe her parents forced her to come here from England," Makoto said, more determined now. She and Miharu headed for Emily's room, and they met up with Kristina on the way.

"Oooh, you've got another of those pendants! Who's this one for?" she asked eagerly.

"Emily Remington. She's Sailor Saggitarius," answered Miharu.

"Good luck getting her! Even if she transforms, she's too slow and calm to be a Senshi!" Kristina guffawed, but then her laughter turned to a yelp of pain as Miharu bit her on the leg.

"That's enough! Do not mock the other Sailors!" she scolded.

"You shouldn't bite people either," Makoto snapped back, "And you, Kristina, don't make fun of her just because she's not as active as you. Sometimes the physically weaker ones can be great Senshi, like Hotaru and the Queen herself." Miharu hung her head, but she and Kristina still glared at each other as Makoto walked up to Emily's door and knocked.

"May I ask who is calling?" came the crisp English-accented reply.

"Makoto Kino. I'm here to give you the power of Saggitarius. Kristina and your guardian dog Miharu are with me," Makoto answered. She opened the door slightly and saw Emily waiting on her bed, her dark green eyes not really focused on anything.

"Hey, guess what? You get to have a doggy now! I mean, she also belongs to Stormy and Bunny, but she's also yours. I'll show you," Kristina announced eagerly, picking up Miharu. She dropped the dog on Emily's lap, startling her.

"I thought I was going to be a Senshi. Does the dog help me transform?" Emily asked expressionlessly.

"No, but she's supposed to be your guardian dog, like how Luna and Artemis helped us when we were Senshi," Makoto explained, handing Emily a brown star pendant. Emily touched it gingerly, then put it around her neck.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kino. I shall do my part to uphold my duty," she responded coolly. Miharu yapped happily and jumped onto the floor.

"Okay! Good! First we need to find you a horse to ride! Saggitarius people love horses! Well, maybe not...um, how about doing archery? Saggitarius is the sign of the archer. We could use sound-based targets," the puppy suggested.

"I do not see the point. Does this have to do with my powers?" Emily asked, now just confused.

"Yeah, because..." Miharu trailed off, sniffing Emily's leg. "You smell like pizza. You have an aura of pizza." Kristina snickered.

"Maybe you're just smelling what she ate recently? If you can do that, what do I smell like?" she challenged. Miharu walked over and sniffed her too.

"A zoo. You smell like lots of different kinds of animals. And I know you didn't just go to a zoo, so you can't use that excuse," Miharu replied. Kristina pouted a bit at having been shown up, but then she burst out giggling again.

"Hey, what kind of power is pizza, anyway? Is she going to cook the enemies and eat them?" she jeered.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Emily asked. Her voice was mostly calm, but there was an air of menace about it too.

"Stop that, Kristina. Some of the others have food powers too, like Scorpio and Libra. That's just what they've got. You know, one time Sailor Moon herself used a pizza as a weapon. It was when she was Eternal Sailor Moon, so she didn't have her tiara anymore. We were fighting a monster in her house, and she threw a pizza at it. That actually worked fairly well," Makoto told the girls, hoping to stop what could escalate into a fight. But Miharu sighed.

"Why? Why are the Senshi I'm in charge of so quiet and calm?! They're the Fire Sign Zodiacs, so they should be more fiery, like me!" she whined.

"From the way you dogs talk, it sounds like none of the Zodiac Senshi act the way you want them to. Maybe you should just let them be themselves? What's so bad about them being quiet? When I was much younger, I got in trouble for fighting at school. Do you wish that on them?" Makoto reasoned.

"Well, yeah, if it fits their Zodiac signs, then they should be that way," Miharu humphed.

"I agree with you, pup. I think that everyone should know how to fight," said a new voice. Ayumi Mizuno, Ami's daughter, had arrived. She had her red hair in a long ponytail, and she was wearing a purple dress that looked oddly like the first school uniform Usagi wore.

"Not you too, Ayumi. I should've known that Ami wouldn't be spared," moaned Makoto when she realized what was going on.

"Ami wouldn't be spared? Mom's not here. Those two evil Zodiac Senshi are, though, and I'm going to teach them how to fight," Ayumi smirked, "The first lesson is, getting out of a sticky situation!" With that, Ayumi, flung a bunch of purple slime at Emily and Kristina, covering them and the nearby floor with it.

"Hah! I bet this will come right off if I do this! Taurus Zodiac Power, Make Up!" Kristina called.

"I suppose I must do what I came here for. Saggitarius Zodiac Power, Make Up!" added Emily. When her transformation was completed, Sailor Saggitarius was wearing a mainly brown uniform with lime green bows, and her shoes were reminiscent of the tall boots of the Sailor Starlights.

"That's good, Saggitarius! Now, charge in there and fight! Taurus, you remind her to plan, but Saggitarius, don't listen!" Miharu commanded.

"What?! Shut up, you stupid dog! Taurus Animal Transformation!" Sailor Taurus yelled, and turquoise lights swirled around her and changed her into an alligator. Ayumi stared, confused.

"Why did you turn into that? I can easily beat you if I just run in circles," she taunted. Taurus-alligator looked back at Sailor Saggitarius.

"Now, Emily! Use those pizza powers! And make it a meat pizza too!" she ordered. Sailor Saggitarius sighed.

"As you wish. Saggitarius Pizza Magic!" With those words, a large pepperoni pizza appeared in the blond Senshi's hands, and she flung it at Ayumi. Taurus-alligator sniffed, and then roared happily, snapping at Ayumi's ankles viciously until she tore a good chunk of flesh out. Ayumi screamed and began flinging her slime wildly, most of it not hitting the Senshi and just landing around Emily's room. In a flash of pink light, Chibi appeared.

"You're pathetic, what kind of tough tomboy are you?" she snapped before teleporting Ayumi away and disappearing again. Sailor Saggitarius picked up the piece of bloody flesh that was laying on the floor.

"An alligator attack...that's a good idea. Perhaps it would be a novel idea to combine the genres of macabre horror and adventure tales," she mused. She then nearly got her own hand bitten as Taurus-alligator snapped at her.

"Mine! I want that meat!" she growled.

"I hope she turns back into a human soon," groaned Makoto, "Then she can help clean up the mess Ayumi made."


	10. Capricorn

Chapter 10: Capricorn

The day after Emily awakened as Sailor Saggitarius, Alexandra could tell it was going to be her turn next. She wondered which of the original Sailor Senshi would give her her powers, and so she decided to go ask Chinatsu.

"Hey, you astrology-obsessed dog, I bet you can answer this riddle. What planet is connected to Capricorn?" she asked when she found the green Yorkie.

"Saturn. So you will probably receive your star medallion from Hotaru Tomoe. I'm glad you came to me, though, so I can start giving you lessons on how to be Sailor Capricorn properly," said Chinatsu.

"No, I don't need lessons, you and that silly Akiko are the weird ones anyway. You need to learn how to loosen up about those things because it will make your brain twist tighter and tighter until you not only have a headache all the time, but your brain will eventually become like a corkscrew and poke through the top of your little puppy head," Alexandra cooed. Chinatsu backed up, frightened.

"I...I don't think that'll happen. I mean, Capricorn people are supposed to be rather morbid, but that interest in the occult is more typical of a Scorpio," she whimpered. Alexandra just looked confused.

"I'm not into the occult, that's Emily's thing. Go talk to her about that. I'm going to find Hotaru," she said, starting to head off on her search.

"But Emily is with her. Just follow me and I'll take you to them. I think the two of your should have a talk, there are things you could learn from each others' personalities," Chinatsu asserted.

"Fine, I'll go see Emily too, maybe I'll give her a psychoanalysis and fix her weirdo problems," grumbled Alexandra. The girl and the dog indeed found Hotaru, who was listening to a story Emily had made up. This was a recommendation given to her by Makoto, who thought the two of them might get along quite well.

"And so, as she plummeted through the bottomless pit, she swore never again to forget to feed her poor dogs. The dogs' spirits swirled around her, barking ceaselessly for their food. Every time she reached for the bag of kibble, it danced out of her reach. 'You missed your chance,' it said, 'Now I shall ignore you," Emily was saying to Hotaru, telling her story.

"I like that one. You should always remember to take care of your dogs," commented Chinatsu.

"Really? You don't think it was too gloomy for her to tell?" teased Alexandra. Chinatsu ignored that remark and nudged Hotaru's foot with her nose.

"It's time. Alexandra is ready to be Sailor Capricorn," she announced. Hotaru nodded and produced a red star pendant from her pocket, handing it to Alexandra.

"This is for you. I don't think I have to tell you about being a Senshi, I heard you already saw a battle with Sailor Gemini," Hotaru said.

"Yeah, I did. I helped her, but it was easy 'cause the silly bad girl got scared of the giant muffin. Akiko said I smelled like candy, and that was because of my powers. So do I have candy powers or something? That sounds kinda silly," Alexandra answered, pouting a little.

"Good. I'm glad you think it's silly. Capricorn is supposed to be quite serious and stern," smiled Chinatsu.

"Okay, then I think candy powers are a good thing! I want to be silly!" Alexandra retorted.

"Perhaps the enemy will eat it anyway, no matter how much we throw. Together, all we can do is create pizza and candy," Emily sighed, "Although it might help if we poisoned it."

"Hey, maybe you need some candy right now so you stop acting so gloomy! Capricorn Zodiac Power, Make Up!" called Alexandra, and she transformed into her new Senshi outfit. Hers was mostly red, with dark green bows. Surprisingly, Chinatsu did not try to stop her.

"Good idea. Emily does need more energy to be a proper Saggitarius person," she agreed.

"How is eating candy going to make her happy if she doesn't want any? I just don't think you should be using your Senshi powers so wastefully," worried Hotaru. Chinatsu yapped at her happily.

"See that, Capricorn? You need to act like her. Why don't you observe Miss Hotaru here and try to emulate her," she advised.

"I thought you just said it was GOOD that I was going to give Emily some candy with my powers!" Sailor Capricorn exclaimed.

"If I wanted candy, I could get some from the store or ask the palace cooks if we have any here. This IS the Crystal Palace," Emily pointed out coolly.

"Or you can get it right here!" shouted a voice, and a bunch of candies came flying at the girls through the door. Most of them missed and exploded on the floor but a few hit Emily and Alexandra, who were knocked over.

"You want a candy fight?! I'll give you a candy fight!" yelled Sailor Capricorn, Emily groaned, pulling herself back up.

"I suppose I must do my duty as well. Saggitarius Zodiac Power, Make Up!" she called, the brown ribbons turning her into Sailor Saggitarius. By now, the attacker had revealed herself, and it was Chibi. Hotaru gasped, in spite of herself.

"Chibi-Usa! Please come back to us! Don't you remember being friends with me and Setsuna-mama?" she pleaded.

"Don't call me that! I'm Chibi now!" shouted the pink-haired princess, shooting a pink energy beam at Hotaru, who was thrown into the wall roughly.

"I'll punish you for being cruel to your friends! Capricorn Delicious Candy!"

"Saggitarius Pizza Magic!" While Chibi ducked under the candy, the pizza hit her in the face, and she yelped as the hot tomato sauce and cheese burned her skin. Hotaru, who was laying on the floor, gave her former friend a sorrowful look.

"Just stop fighting us, please, Chibi-Usa. You won't be hurt if you do," she whimpered. Chibi screamed wordlessly and knocked the pizza off her face.

"If I come back, I'll have to grow up and have responsibilities. I don't wanna do that! And you're the worst, being so dutiful even when you were so young. I hate you, Hotaru! You were always so PERFECT!!" she screamed, shooting two energy beams, one at Sailor Capricorn and another at Hotaru, who just cried out in agony, both physical and emotional. Surprisingly, Sailor Saggitarius stepped in front of Hotaru, blocking her but not actually attacking.

"Why do you think Hotaru is perfect? She was shy and always weak, those are flaws," she pointed out.

"Because they weren't her fault!" Chibi retorted, stamping her foot childishly, "It's like she's always so good and anything bad about her was caused by Mistress 9! Once she wasn't possessed anymore, she was perfect!"

"I'm not perfect, Chibi-Usa, I still mess up at things..." pleaded Hotaru.

"But you don't have any flaws! Usagi is a stupid crybaby, Ami's shy and studies too much, Rei and Makoto have tempers, Minako is silly, Haruka and Michiru are cold, and even Puu was too secretive! But all of your flaws can be explained away by that stupid possession thing!" Chibi accused, now choosing to merely use verbal attacks. However, these were just as painful for Hotaru, who not only was shocked to hear such harsh words out of her friend's mouth, but it also hurt for her to think that there was nothing interesting about her besides the fact that she used to be possessed by a demon.

"Hey, I know a flaw for Hotaru! She's not creative enough!" Sailor Capricorn suddenly exclaimed, "She always just does what others want her to do and she doesn't think for herself enough!" Hotaru blinked at that in surprise, was that true? She wasn't sure whether or not she should be insulted by that or glad that Alexandra was trying to defend her.

"Look, I don't care what you think, you candy-flinging fatso. Well, you can just eat your candy, because I'm leaving!" Chibi snapped, and she disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"I'm not gonna eat that candy, it's for attacking!" Sailor Capricorn yelled back at the place where Chibi had stood.

"Stop shouting at nothing, you fool, we need to get Hotaru to the infirmary area," ordered Chinatsu.

"Sure! And when she gets better, I can teach her how to be creative! I bet she has something weird about her psychologically and that's why she's scared to make her own decisions," declared Alexandra. As for Hotaru, she had fainted, so she wasn't able to answer that comment.


	11. Aquarius

Chapter 11: Aquarius

Jasmine charged into her room and leaped onto her bed with an excited squeal.

"I can't believe I actually did it! But I did it! I made my own fashion magazine album where everyone's wearing glasses!" she cheered, "And I just got it back from the printers!" She then yelped in surprise as she heard what sounded like someone moaning. And it was coming from under her bed! Jasmine peeked over the edge and shrieked. There WAS someone!

"Don't tell anyone I'm here," whimpered the hidden person.

"Heather! What are you doing under there? Is it true you're really a vampire and so you're hiding from the sun?" Jasmine giggled, sliding to the floor.

"I'm not a vampire, I'm hiding," Heather pouted, "Why did you think I was a vampire?" Jasmine shrugged.

"It was just a joke. So why are you really hiding under my bed? Are you playing a game with someone and they're supposed to search for you?" she asked.

"No, just leave me alone. You'll give me away if you talk to me," Heather snapped. Jasmine, still thinking that her room was being used in a game of hide-and-seek, hopped back on her bed. Heather whimpered again.

"Look, you're not doing a good job of hiding if you keep making noise. I'm just pretending like you're not there," Jasmine pointed out.

"No, you're squishing me. Can't you sit on the floor?" Heather moaned. Jasmine rolled her eyes but she got off the bed anyway, opening the book she had just made. Just then, a knock came on the door, and Haruka opened it.

"Hi, Jasmine. Akiko and I have an important question for you. Have you seen Heather Gabor? I'm looking for her," Haruka asked.

"Nope," Jasmine replied smugly, "You have to find her yourself if you want to play hide-and-seek. It's cheating if you ask others to help you." Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think we're playing a game with her? This isn't a game, this is serious Senshi business. Why else do you think I have Akiko with me?" Haruka challenged.

"Maybe because you wanted a doggy friend to help you sniff out things?" giggled Jasmine.

"Look, I need to give her this," Haruka sighed, showing Jasmine what was an orange star pendant. "But I can't find her in her own room, nor have I seen her anywhere else in the Crystal Palace."

"Sorry, you have to look somewhere else. I'M not telling," Jasmine smirked knowingly, and she jumped back on her bed. Heather, who was still underneath, whimpered again, and Haruka scowled.

"Is she under your bed? Stop goofing around, you, and tell me so I can pull her out," she ordered sternly.

"Please don't make me do this. You're such a cruel mother," moaned Heather's muffled voice.

"First get out of there. Then we'll talk." A sigh was heard and Heather stuck her head out, her purple curls a wild mess. She crawled out, looking up at Haruka with sad, pouty yellow eyes.

"Miss Tenou, I don't want to fight your daughter. I think it's cruel of you to want to me do that. Are all you Sailor Senshi so abusive to your children that you would send us to fight them?" she accused.

"Look, we're not asking you to kill them. We're asking you to fight back because they are trying to get rid of you. Someone has turned them evil, and now they are trying to fight us, especially you Zodiac Senshi. Until we figure out how to turn them back to normal, you will have to fight them," Haruka explained seriously, but then she smirked. "And would you think us to be worse if we fought them ourselves instead of sending others who aren't attached to them emotionally?"

"But...they're your kids! You're supposed to be able to stop them from doing bad things, that's a parent's job! You're not being good parents if you have other people do it for you!" Heather protested.

"As I said, this is not about kids merely misbehaving. They are fighting us in a way that we need Sailor Senshi to combat them. And we gave up our own powers to them, so we would be defenseless. So far, they have not listened to us, too," Haruka sighed. "We were going to train them to be good Sailor Senshi like us, but they were taken away, and their powers were corrupted before they could awaken as true Sailor Senshi."

"Then maybe the next time one of them attacks, we should capture them and use the Queen's Silver Crystal to purify them of their evil," suggested Jasmine, who had been listening to the conversation since it WAS taking place in her room.

"You know, that's a good idea. We'd have to make sure they don't escape, though, since they have the ability to teleport at will," Haruka said approvingly.

"Hey, don't try to confine me! You were always the bossy one anyway!" shouted a voice that could only be Yumemi Hino.

"Is...um...is one of the original Sailors your mother?" Heather asked her nervously. Yumemi grinned.

"Of course, silly Rei's my Mom, but I like Bertha better. She lets me have fun more. Like freezing you, silly chubby girl," she giggled, sending swirls of ice up Heather's legs.

"Then let her have her freedom! Cancer Zodiac Power, Make Up!" shouted Jasmine, transforming into Sailor Cancer. She turned to Haruka. "You should give Heather her powers now." Haruka raised an eyebrow at the idea of the youngest Zodiac ordering her around, but she tossed the orange pendant to Heather anyway.

"Okay, I guess I should, if I'm supposed to," whimpered Heather, who decided that perhaps transforming would prevent her body from freezing. "Aquarius Zodiac Power, Make Up!" Orange lights burst out of her body, not only forming her Senshi outfit but also breaking her free of the ice, and Sailor Aquarius stood before them. As would be expected, her Senshi outfit was mainly orange, with matching shoes, and her bows were pink.

"WAAAH!! How dare you break away from my ice! Then I'll just get the bossy one, see how she likes being confined," Yumemi snarled, directing the ice flow at Haruka, who began to freeze this time.

"She told me she wanted to be the wind, and she can't do that when she's held down. Cancer Pumpkin Crunch!" Sailor Cancer yelled, flinging several large pumpkins at Yumemi, knocking her down. However, Yumemi got back up and threw one of the pumpkins back at Sailor Cancer, hitting her in the head.

"Please don't..." Sailor Aquarius whimpered, "Please don't use our powers against us." Though she had transformed, she was still too scared to fight yet.

"Just try! You'll definitely lose if you don't even try to fight!" Haruka shouted, somewhat panicked because she was quickly freezing.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Aquarius Fruit Blaster!" Yumemi looked up and shrieked as a huge apple came out of nowhere and landed on her head. She fell over, quite dizzy.

"Now to finish her! Cancer Pumpkin Crunch!" The second barrage of pumpkins was too much for Yumemi, and she was knocked unconscious. She disappeared then, leaving the tell-tale flash of blue light behind. However, Haruka was still encased in the block of ice, but that was quickly melting.

"Maybe we need to carry you outside where it's warmer? Or, I know, I'll put all my covers over you!" Sailor Cancer exclaimed, and before Haruka could say anything she began flinging her blankets off her bed, wrapping them around Haruka's frozen body.

"Very good, that's what you're supposed to do, taking care of people and making sure they're safe and warm," said Akiko, who had been watching from out in the hallway. "But aren't you worried that your blankets will get all cold and wet?"

"Oops, I forgot about that. I just thought of the quickest way to warm her up," Jasmine admitted, detransforming. Heather did as well.

"That's still very good, I'm glad you're being self-sacrificing. That's how you should be, Cancer," Akiko said, with an odd doggy grin.

"Maybe I don't wanna be like I should. You bossy dogs are weird, and dogs can't be smart unless they wear glasses. Everyone should wear them," Jasmine declared, and Haruka, who was now quite wet but unfrozen, rolled her eyes.

"Even people who don't need them?" she asked.

"Yeah, they would still look good in glasses that have fake lenses," Jasmine shrugged.


	12. Pisces

Chapter 12: Pisces

Veronica was running around the palace gardens for some athletic fun when she felt a cold wet nose touch her leg. She yelped in surprise and looked down. Luckily it was only Fuyumi, the Water Zodiac dog.

"I think you should go see Michiru and get your Senshi powers. While I'm glad you want to be strong to fight your enemies, what you really need, as Pisces, is to bring out your spiritual side. Obviously, the way to do that is to be a Senshi," Fuyumi informed her. Veronica shrugged and turned towards the main palace building.

"That's probably a good idea. I mean, maybe I'll be even stronger when I'm Sailor Pisces!" she declared. The two of them headed to Michiru's quarters, and found that she was busy talking to Stormy.

"Hello, you two. I was just giving her a history lesson on the Senshi. Would you like to join?" she asked. It seemed as if Michiru had been expecting her, and wasn't too surprised to see her visitors.

"Maybe. Fuyumi says I need to get my Senshi powers now," Veronica said.

"Of course. Sailor Pisces, right? I always felt that you carried the wind within you," Michiru smiled, handing a silvery white star pendant to Veronica, who put it around her neck.

"Carried the wind? I thought Haruka was the one who had the power of the wind," Veronica pointed out, confused.

"No, more like I can imagine you flying. It would fit you very much if you could fly," Michiru explained.

"That sounds like fun. I like the idea of doing something like flying when I'm a Senshi, rather than using silly magic attacks. It makes more sense anyway, since there are real animals that can fly, but not magic ones," Veronica commented. Fuyumi frowned.

"You should be more concerned about the spiritual realm, rather than the physical so much. You won't be able to tap into your potential as Sailor Pisces if you don't," she warned.

"It's okay if she's that way. She actually reminds me of Haruka," Michiru said dreamily.

"Are you flirting with me?!" exclaimed Veronica indignantly, "I'm only 13! What kind of grown-up woman flirts with kids?! I don't even care about romance!"

"Not in that way," Michiru quickly tried to correct herself. "I didn't mean to flirt with you. I already have Haruka, and I know you have to eventually go back to Wales, so that would be silly."

"You mean that I'm similar to Haruka, then? I like that idea. I always thought Uranus was the strongest of the Senshi," Veronica agreed.

"I disagree with you. Usagi was the strongest. She was able to heal her enemies without fighting them, and she eventually became the Queen we know and love today. Since Haruka didn't do anything like that, she's not the most powerful," retorted Fuyumi, eager to protect Usagi's honor once again.

"Perhaps we could say that Serenity and Haruka both have equal but different strengths?" Stormy asked calmly.

"There you go again. Miharu told me you weren't being a proper Leo, and now I know you aren't. You're supposed to pick one side and argue it, and you, Pisces, are supposed to want her to compromise," Fuyumi snapped.

"You silly puppy. Don't you know that astrology isn't meant to be used that way?" giggled Michiru, patting Fuyumi on the head condescendingly.

"Don't talk to me like that! The Zodiac Senshi are weak! And it's because they don't act properly!" Fuyumi shot back with a bit of a whimper.

"But about Haruka and Serenity being equal--why is Serenity the Queen, then? How come you Senshi don't have a democracy?" Stormy asked suddenly, ignoring Fuyumi for the moment.

"We do. Serenity and Endymion are the King and Queen when it comes to magical matters; that is, they protect Crystal Tokyo and the world using the Silver Crystal. However, Japan still has it's elected officials that deal with the regular issues of a government. And we don't rule over other countries, am I right, Stormy, Veronica?" Michiru said, turning the question back on the two young Senshi who were listening to her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe you're like England, where they have a regular Parliament but the King and Queen are just figureheads," shrugged Veronica. "Honestly, Stormy, why worry about it?"

"Because it's not fair for people to not have a say in things. And I suppose I jumped to conclusions and assumed that Serenity and Endymion were more than just figureheads. At least when it comes to things that aren't magical. When it involves the supernatural, I would think that people with magic powers would be the best equipped to deal with such matters," Stormy admitted with a bit of a sigh.

"I don't think Usagi would be the kind of person to want to boss everyone around, anyway. She never acted like she was the leader when she was younger, and actually, for the longest time I was surprised that she was supposed to be the future Queen. She's much too playful and silly, and she still is, though she tries to act regal in front of the general public," Michiru said.

"And that's why she's the best suited for the job. Those born of the Moon ARE supposed to be kind and gentle, always caring for others. She's the perfect example of her type, well, except for her eagerness. She should be more cautious if she's born under the sign of Cancer," added Fuyumi.

"I disagree. A leader should be a tough person, not a wimp like her," asserted a new voice. Nearby was Nanaka Kino, glaring at Fuyumi and glowing with a red aura.

"I think Usagi is tough in her own way, Nanaka. She was strong enough to defeat all those enemies when we were younger," Michiru pointed out. Nanaka rolled her eyes and ignored her, instead turning to Veronica. She smiled approvingly.

"You. You're the one who should be the leader, not Neo-Queen Serenity. You're definitely strong enough for the job, with those big muscles," she announced. Veronica was confused at first, but then she smirked.

"Sure, I think I would make a good leader. So are you going to stop being evil and come back here? I think Makoto is waiting for you," Veronica said.

"I'm not evil, Neo-Queen Serenity is. My duty is to put her daughter, who is much more of a tough soldier, in the throne instead of her. And you Zodiac Senshi are in my way," Nanaka retorted, yet she made no move to attack.

"Then I'll just weaken you first! Pisces Zodiac Power, Make Up!" Veronica called, silvery lights swirling around her as the final Zodiac Senshi was awakened. She was Sailor Pisces, and her Senshi outfit was mostly silver, and adorned with yellow bows. Nanaka snorted.

"What kind of tough warrior wears such a silly outfit?!" she exclaimed, flinging a ball of fire at Sailor Pisces, who quickly flew out of the way.

"Please don't fight us. Perhaps there is a peaceful way that all of us can have our goals acheived?" Stormy asked, speaking mainly to Nanaka, but she was also pleading with Sailor Pisces to not attack. Sailor Pisces, on the other hand, was rather confused, since she didn't quite expect to get airborne so suddenly. She then realized that this was meant for her--she wasn't the type of Senshi who threw water or electric bolts or magic sparklies, she was a physical fighter! Taking advantage of this, she dove down at Nanaka, knocking the surprised girl down.

"Hey! Get off of me! I'll complete my mission and destroy you!" she shouted, flinging more fire out of her hands. This time, Sailor Pisces was hit, and she crashed into the floor, trying to roll the flames off.

"Leo Zodiac Power, Make Up!" Stormy suddenly called, turning into Sailor Leo and wearing her blue and orange Senshi outfit.

"So even you are ready to fight too? What a hypocrite," sighed Nanaka, and she flung another fireball at Sailor Leo, which hit her too.

"Leo Fizzy Carbonation!" Sailor Leo called, aiming her own powers at herself, and the wet soda put out the fire. She then did the same for Sailor Pisces, although in the latter's case most of the flames had been put out. Meanwhile, Nanaka was sneaking away to find Neo-Queen Serenity, but she stopped and turned around when she saw the two Senshi weren't burning anymore. She roared with anger and charged, but Sailor Pisces stopped her with a punch, knocking Nanaka out. Nanaka then disappeared with the same red glow she had when she had first appeared. Sailor Pisces fell down, whimpering a bit.

"I beat her, but it still hurts. She still burned us," she gasped. Michiru nodded seriously.

"You girls stay there with Fuyumi, and I'll go get Ami to take care of you," she said, and she hurried off to find her blue-haired genius friend.


	13. Fire

Chapter 13: Fire

It was time, Miharu decided. Time to get some spunk and energy into her Fire Sign Senshi! And she knew just how to do it.

"You want to take the girls to an amusement park? Would they even allow a dog to come?" Haruka asked when she heard the Beagle puppy's plan.

"I'm sure! I mean, people know about the magic talking pets that the Sailor Senshi have, so I think they'd allow me in if I talk to them," Miharu pleaded, "Can you please take them?"

"I suppose. I would have to see if Michiru would like to go too," Haruka said with a bit of a smirk. Miharu grinned. Now all she had to do was get Bunny, Stormy, and Emily to come along! As it turned out, all three girls were willing. Stormy and Bunny came since they thought it was part of being a Senshi, and Emily was tempted with the possibility of there being a haunted house. So the five of them, including the dog, took off in Haruka's sportscar.

"Is it time to stop yet? I'm bored already."

"No! Forever! Forever! Ride forever!" When the group of five arrived, they found the amusement park in a turmoil. At least, something was at least a little strange with the small rollercoaster the group passed by after they entered. One of the park workers ran up to them, panicked.

"I can't stop the ride! People are demanding to get off, and it won't stop! Something just keeps making it go, and I hear a strange voice," she cried.

"Can you see where the voice is coming from?" Michiru asked sympathetically. The girl shook her head no.

"Then it's probably supernatural. Transform, Sailor Senshi!" Haruka commanded. Emily nodded dutifully.

"Saggitarius Zodiac..." She stopped, confused, when Stormy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Haruka, why are we transforming? You don't know for sure that it's Senshi business," she pointed out.

"EEEEK!!" the girl screamed, looking behind Stormy as an electric bolt shot towards her. Stormy, not having enough time to duck, was hit, and she tumbled across the pavement dizzily. Niji was behind the girls, smirking.

"Foolish one. She would never think I should have the recognition I deserve for being elegant," she huffed. Luckily, Emily and Bunny realized what they had to do by now, and they grabbed their pendants.

"Saggitarius Zodiac Power, Make Up!"

"Aries Zodiac Power, Make Up!" Oddly enough, Niji backed away from the two Senshi. She waved a hand at the rollercoaster and it glowed. Suddenly, with the sound of crunching metal, one of the cars popped off, dumping the occupants onto the ground. A monstrous face then appeared on the coaster car, complete with champing teeth.

"What's that?! Did she just turn the rollercoaster into a monster?!" shrieked the park worker in fright.

"Of course I did, you inelegant girl. Bertha has given me the ability to send my power into other things, so that I need not damage my beauty with petty fighting," Niji replied coolly before disappearing in a flash of green.

"Perhaps I can short it out. Leo Zodiac Power, Make Up!" called Stormy, who had been able to get up from the ground. The coaster car snarled at her, but then charged Michiru and Haruka instead.

"I shall save the soldiers of the past. Saggitarius Pizza Magic!"

"Leo Fizzy Carbonation!" While the first attack missed and hit Haruka in the face, Leo's attack struck true, and the rollercoaster monster stopped, sputtering a bit from the sticky soda that was now in its gears. It began to spark wildly, and a bolt of electricity flew out of one of the open wires, hitting Sailor Leo, who was knocked back down again. That wire was then covered by the pizza, as Haruka flung it off of her face.

"Watch where you're shooting your attacks, girls!" she scolded.

"Haruka, I'm not sure it's safe for us to be here right now. We should watch them from a distance," Michiru said, tugging on her lover's arm. Haruka let her drag her away as Sailor Aries tried to throw some numbers at the monster. Unfortunately, the monster spun around rapidly, deflecting the numerical energy so that it scattered.

"I do not think we can defeat it. Not without Leo, and she has been killed," Sailor Saggitarius stated gloomily. Sailor Aries shook her head.

"Stormy is not dead, she's unconscious, but she's still alive. When the fight is over, we can get an ambulance to come take her from the park or else call Dr. Mizuno to treat her in the palace," replied Sailor Aries, who then had to jump out of the way quickly as the coaster car charged at her. It crashed into the ticket booth, which, luckily, had been abandoned when the ticket seller noticed there was a Senshi fight nearby.

"The monster is unbeatable. It is only a matter of time before we end up like Leo," Sailor Saggitarius said.

"You need to at least try! Even if you're denying your stellar destiny, you still can't refuse to be a Senshi! At least do that part of your duty!" Miharu snapped. Sailor Aries nodded.

"Yes, we need to try to attack together, or else find some way to use water without Leo..." Aries trailed off. She had noticed the food stand nearby and had an idea. She hurried over to it, and Miharu leaped up on the counter before Aries could even speak.

"Give me some bottles of soda! We need them to fight the monster!" the puppy demanded, "Quickly! Saggitarius is not as fast as her sign should dictate!" Indeed, Sailor Saggitarius had been left to divert the monster by running away from it, and she was quickly tiring. The food seller gulped nervously, but decided that, at least for this time, it was better to help the legendary Sailor Senshi rather than to make a profit, so he set two large bottles of root beer on the counter for Sailor Aries to use. She grabbed the lemonade, shook up both bottles and set them on the ground. She then aimed at the monster.

"Aries Numerical Escalation!" This time, the numbers hit true, and the monster roared, metal pieces falling from it as it clumsily charged at Sailor Aries. She opened the bottles and let them spray at the monster, drenching it in sticky root beer. It began to spark and then it suddenly exploded, sending Sailor Aries, Miharu, and Sailor Saggitarius all flying. While the monster was destroyed, there still were some problems to solve. First of all, they had also ruined one of the roller coaster cars, although this wasn't necessarily the Senshi's fault. As for the Senshi themselves, Aries and Saggitarius were also knocked out, as well as the dog Miharu. That is what Haruka and Michiru found when they returned to the scene of the crime shortly after the battle had ended. Haruka called first for an ambulance for the three girls, since she wasn't sure she should try to drive them to the hospital herself. Miharu, of course, would go to the vet to be taken care of.

Meanwhile, Stormy had woken up, jarred awake by the explosion. She looked around, confused, wondering if the roller coaster monster had been destroyed. She then concluded that it had been taken care of, since she could see the other two Senshi lying nearby and the monster was gone.

"Is it over?" she asked hesitantly as Michiru rushed over to her.

"Yes, the fight is over. Aries and Saggitarius beat the monster by spraying soda at it, but it exploded and it hurt them too," Michiru explained. Stormy nodded slightly. It did hurt. Her head hurt a lot, and so did the rest of her. Bunny and Emily woke up soon, too, just as the ambulance arrived. The three girls were loaded into the ambulance, and Michiru decided to come with them. Haruka, on the other hand, took Miharu to the vet in her car.

In the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, Niji appeared in her familiar green flash of light. She was greeted by a girl who looked eeriely like Hotaru, that is, if Hotaru had rainbow-colored hair.

"Bertha, I believe that my youma was successful. While it was destroyed, I did succeed in injuring three of the Zodiac Senshi," she announced.

"That's good. I was going to send Shirahime to go to the Crystal Palace as usual, but maybe this time I should order her to attack in the hospital, if that's where those three Zodiacs are," Bertha mused.

"Perhaps I could come back to the hospital and attack there? Why are you only sending one of us out at a time? Wouldn't it be easier for us to defeat the Senshi if we all went together?" Niji asked, confused by this issue.

"It could. But maybe I don't want to do things the easy way. Maybe I know that I can win eventually and I want to pretend I'm in an anime where the person who is fighting the magical Sailor Senshi only sends out one of her minions at a time so that the story can fit into a certain number of episodes," Bertha giggled. Niji shook her head, still not understanding, but she wasn't about to disobey Bertha. She would never disobey the person who promised her such an elegant and wonderful future.


	14. Earth

Chapter 14: Earth

Like Miharu, Chinatsu also had a plan to get the Earth Sign Zodiac Senshi to understand what they should be like. However, she was not so impulsive, and decided to have this activity take place at the Palace, where the other Senshi, including the Starlights, could be around to help if trouble struck. Chinatsu's plan was to have Makoto and Hotaru teach Kristina, Sparkle, and Alexandra how to cook, being an attempt to get the girls in touch with practical and sensual things. Makoto and Hotaru decided that they could make a vanilla cake, that way, if any of the dogs ended up eating some, it wouldn't hurt them the way a chocolate cake would.

"Why do we need to make a cake? Can't I just use my powers? I mean, Sailor Gemini makes muffins, right, and I have candy powers, and a cake is like a candy muffin, so if we combined, we could make a cake using magic!" Alexandra declared when she heard about the plan.

"You won't always have your powers, though, you won't need them after the battle is over. You need to learn how to do everyday chores, especially for when you grow up. And that applies to all of you," Chinatsu lectured. She glared at Sparkle. "You're already 20, and you don't know how to cook?! Shame on you."

"I don't mind learning. As long as we can do that thing where a naked person pops out of the cake and sings," Sparkle snickered.

"The WHAT?! How would that happen? You can't bake a person in a cake, they'll die!" Chinatsu shouted in horror.

"I would assume that when someone pops out of a cake, they're not baked in it, silly dog," Makoto said, "But I don't quite know how it's done."

"I don't want to make a cake if I can't pop out of it naked," Sparkle pouted.

"Maybe you could do that, but then you'd be a zombie, and you'd eat the cake and then our brains!" Kristina giggled.

"Enough! This is part of being a Senshi! You need to get in touch with the side of you that knows how do routine household chores!" Chinatsu demanded.

"Don't scare them away. We can make it fun and make wild decorations on it if you want," Makoto coaxed.

"Hey, I wanted to! Sparkle just wants to have sex with a cake or something!" Alexandra blurted out. Sparkle smiled mischeviously at the idea, but then it faded when she decided that a cake would be a rather boring sexual partner and would be better for eating. Finally, the five humans and one Yorkshire Terrier headed into the kitchen to make their cake. When they got there, they found Taiki waiting for them, with the ingredients already spread out on the counter.

"It's the silly alien! It's the one who's scared of falling in love or something. But I still like her because she has the Uterus attack," Sparkle blurted out.

"Don't make fun of Taiki because she's sexually repressed. It's probably because of things that happened to her as a child, like how she wasn't potty trained and can't poop," Alexandra argued. Taiki stared at both of them, shocked to hear such things about herself.

"Honestly, my bodily waste functions are working properly, Miss Alexandra, that comment wasn't needed," she scolded coolly.

"I don't think anal-rententive is meant to be taken literally! You made her sound like a dog!" Sparkle snickered.

"Some parents are very cruel to their children, though! And those kids end up being all uptight and acting just like poor Taiki!" Alexandra retorted.

"This is a cooking class! You're not here to psychoanalyze Taiki's childhood, especially when you know nothing about it!" Chinatsu snapped.

"Poor puppy, you were probably hit with bricks when you didn't do what your owners said, and now you're too obsessed with rules," Alexandra gushed, grabbing Chinatsu in a big hug. Chinatsu yelped in anger and bit Alexandra, jumping out of her arms. She then ran behind Hotaru and glared at the young aspiring psychoanalyst.

"Stop it. Just stop it. A real psychologist doesn't jump to conclusions, you're supposed to let the patients tell you their problems. And that's not a good job for a Capricorn anyway, it deals with emotions and people too much," Chinatsu snapped. While the dog and Alexandra were arguing, Makoto, Sparkle and Kristina had started making the cake.

"First we need to measure out the flour, baking soda, and salt and then mix them together," Makoto said. Kristina giggled.

"This says it's baking soda, but it looks dry. Isn't soda a kind of drink?"

"Yes, but this is a different kind. I don't know why they are both called 'soda,' but that's what it's called," Makoto said. Kristina stared at the box and then gasped, a big grin spreading across her face.

"I know what this is used for! You put it with vinegar and it makes a big explosion! Let's make that kind of cake!" she exclaimed eagerly.

"Yeah, then if we did that, I could dress up in a sexy maid outfit and pretend to clean the floor," added Sparkle.

"No, I don't think we want to blow up the cake. We're making this for Zylphia's birthday, and we also want to be able to eat it. And the recipe doesn't call for vinegar, that wouldn't taste very good," Makoto corrected them.

"Some cakes do have vinegar in them, though," Kristina pointed out.

"Yes, but that's if you don't use eggs, which we're going to use in this cake. Maybe you can do a science experiment some other time, though," Makoto said.

"No! You're not supposed to want to experiment! That's for Gemini and Aquarius people!" shouted Chinatsu, turning away from her argument with Alexandra. Kristina turned away from the counter, glaring at the Yorkshire terrier puppy.

"Quit telling me how to act!" she yelled back, and she grabbed the box of sugar off of the counter and threw it at Chinatsu, who jumped aside. The box hit the floor, and sugar spilled all over the place. Makoto stared at both of them, the girl and the dog, unsure who to scold first.

"How wasteful. Bertha was definitely correct about you being evil," sighed a new voice. Shirahime Tenou was standing in the doorway, looking like she had been watching the group for awhile.

"I'm not evil! Taurus Zodiac Power, Make Up!" shouted Kristina indignantly.

"Virgo Zodiac Power, Make Up!" added Sparkle.

"Capricorn Zodiac Power, Make Up!" finished Alexandra.

"Do you really want to fight in here? You know, Makoto and the others are the heartless ones, making you fight their own children. Maybe you shouldn't be Zodiac Senshi," Shirahime smirked.

"I could say the same to you. Why are you fighting your own parents? I mean, I know Haruka isn't in here right now, but what if she was? Maybe you have some kind of rebel complex or something like that? Many children get upset with their parents, but when it comes to blows, that's usually a sign of being mentally messed up," Sailor Capricorn retorted.

"Are you saying I'm insane? What about Bertha? She's the one who told us to fight. Maybe our parents have something evil about them. Didn't Haruka once join Galaxia?" Shirahime replied, still smirking.

"Why are you taking orders from this Bertha person? You almost sound like you joined her on purpose, that you wanted an excuse to fight your parents and their friends," Sailor Capricorn accused.

"Just get her out of the way! Virgo Prism Halation!" Sailor Virgo shouted, shooting rainbow-colored energy beams out of her fingers. Shirahime countered with an identical attack and the two sets of beams bounced off of each other, shot up, and broke holes in the ceiling.

"Stop it! Shirahime was talking it out with us, you didn't need to go and do that! Maybe if we talk to her, we can convince her to come back to us!" Makoto scolded. Shirahime shrugged.

"That sounds reasonable. You know, maybe I have more than one duty. The duty to my mother, Haruka Tenou, and also my duty to Bertha. Since they are impossible to fulfill at the same time, I will retreat and decide later who to follow," she said calmly, and then teleported away.

"Well, at least you girls didn't wreck the kitchen anymore. Get back to work at cleaning up that sugar and then we can finish making the cake," Chinatsu ordered. Makoto shook her head.

"We can teach them another time. This time, they can buy the cake for Zylphia. Alexandra did something very good, she may be able to convince our children to come back without violence."


	15. Air

Chapter 15: Air

Zylphia McDuff woke up on the morning of her 19th birthday to find a cold wet nose in her face. It was Akiko, the purple Keeshond puppy, who had been eagerly waiting for her to awaken.

"Hello, Akiko. Did you want to be petted?" Zylphia asked, a little confused.

"No, I wanted to tell you that Samantha, Heather, Rei, Seiya, Ami and I are all going to have a party for you. The theme will be spontaneous storytelling, to fit your Gemini eloquence and versatility," Akiko announced happily, "That's going to be after breakfast, so come to the palace library when you're done eating and we'll have some creative fun!" Zylphia nodded quietly, she wasn't so sure she would be good at making up a story on her own, but it might be okay if the others helped her. She didn't want to disappoint them, anyway. And if they were telling stories, maybe Ami, Rei and Seiya could tell her something about their past battles as Sailor Senshi, something real like that.

After breakfast, Zylphia went to the library, where she found the dog, along with the other 5 people who had been invited.

"Happy birthday, Zylphia!" Seiya called cheerfully, waving for her to sit by the group. Zylphia did so, and noticed that there was a large cookie cake nearby.

"Even though this one is from the store, we still got you a birthday cake. We don't normally like to eat in the library, but today is a special occasion," Ami explained, setting down the physics book she was reading.

"Um...Akiko? In this story game, can the story be about a beautiful princess?" Heather asked shyly.

"Sure! Do whatever you want, this is the day for you girls to learn how to be creative!" Akiko yapped excitedly, "You go first, Aquarius."

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived in a beautiful castle," Heather began.

"But this princess was not very happy. She was abused by her wicked neighbors, who hated her," Ami added, since she was next to Heather in the circle.

"Her neighbors were mean?! It's supposed to be a wicked stepmother, a stepsister, or a witch!" Heather blurted out, but then she clapped her hands over her mouth, blushing. Rei was glaring fiercely at her.

"It's not your turn. It's the birthday girl's turn," she snapped. Zylphia looked nervous, but added her part to the story anyway.

"These neighbors hated the princess because they wanted to steal the special stone she possessed, a stone that made the people in her family have extremely long lives."

"That sounds familiar," Rei commented, and then she continued the story. "So one day, a girl named Monica snuck over to the princess's castle, intending to steal the Stone of Life."

"However, the princess knew people wanted to steal her stone, so she set up traps that exploded and blew Monica into little bloody bits of evil girl," Samantha added with an evil grin.

"Her father, James, was very angry when he heard about this, and he vowed to kill the princess to get revenge," said Seiya.

"Just then, a handsome prince name Lancelot came up on a white horse and challenged Evil James to a duel," Heather declared, feeling like it was up to her to save the beloved princess she had just created.

"Evil James feared he would lose if he tried to fight Lancelot, so he decided to reason with the prince," Ami continued.

"Evil James asked 'Why are you protecting such a greedy princess? That stone should be used to help everyone have long lives, not just her family!'" Zylphia stated.

"Lancelot got so angry at the idea of his beloved princess being called 'greedy' that he chopped up Evil James with his sword and ran him over with his horse," Samantha smirked. Heather gasped in horror.

"No! Not like that! Please stop making it so gory! I wanted it to be a happy story," Heather suddenly pleaded.

"I like gory stories better. They're more chaotic," Samantha retorted, sticking her tongue out at Heather.

"Please stop fighting, you two. With this game, you have to understand that not everyone is going to make the story go the way you want it to," Ami lectured them.

"Do we have to play this? I mean, if we have to, I'll do it, but I don't really like this game. I would rather hear stories about the real history of the Sailor Senshi," Zylphia piped up meekly.

"Sure, we don't have to play this, it's your birthday. What stories would you like to hear?" asked Rei. Akiko let out an angry yap.

"But it's perfect for you! You need to learn to be more spontaneous and creative, Gemini!" she protested.

"Don't boss her around, Akiko. This game is causing nothing but arguments," Seiya snapped.

"Since it's Zylphia's birthday, we should do what she wants now, but this would be a good game to play with all the Zodiacs some other time. It is a good lesson in learning to work together with people who don't agree with you. I do think that Heather and Samantha need to learn teamwork," Ami argued, being surprisingly assertive for her.

"I don't need to learn teamwork! That 'harmony and love' thing is too sappy," snorted Samantha, and she got up to leave.

"No, it's not like that. You don't have to love the other Zodiac Senshi, but if you're fighting with them, you'll be too distracted to fight your enemies," Ami continued, though her eyes showed that she didn't like having to tell the Zodiacs to fight her daughter and the other Senshi's kids. Samantha stopped, thinking about what Ami had just said about teamwork. She turned around and faced Honoka Kaiou, who had reappeared.

"I heard about you. You're the one who likes chaos just as much as I do," Samantha stated. Honoka smirked at her and then shoved her to the ground.

"How's that for unexpected? I don't care to be your friend, I'd rather watch you wiggle in agony," Honoka replied, pulling a knife out of her pocket.

"Then you're just like the bad guys in stories! Aquarius Zodiac Power, Make Up!" called Heather.

"Gemini Zodiac Power, Make Up!" added Zylphia. Honoka turned away from Samantha and blew a gust of strong wind at the two Senshi, blowing them off their feet.

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" shouted Seiya, rushing in to help the Senshi. Honoka stared at her, surprised, and then she grinned excitedly.

"I know who you are! You're the one who tried to mess up Crystal Tokyo. If you had succeeded, Chibi would be dead!" she shouted, and then she began to laugh maniacally, slashing her knife wildly at Star Fighter.

"Gemini Muffin Exaltation!"

"Aquarius Fruit Blaster!"

"Star Serious Laser!" Honoka fell down to her butt as a giant blueberry muffin and a giant banana fell out of the ceiling and hit her in the head, and her knife was knocked out of her hand by Star Fighter's attack.

"You know, Honoka, if you succeed at getting Chibi-Usa on the throne, she probably won't let you just do whatever you want. Her mother is much more lenient and playful, maybe you should join us and rebel against Chibi-Usa," suggested Samantha, who still had not transformed.

"Maybe I don't care if Chibi succeeds or not. Maybe I just want to kill you Zodiacs for the fun of it," Honoka grunted as she tried to shove the giant muffin and banana off of her. However, both the overgrown fruit and pastry were very heavy, and Honoka gave up and just teleported away.

"I don't see what's so dangerous about her. She's a wimp anyway, saying she's going to kill us all but she just got stuck under giant food," Samantha stated as the other three Senshi detransformed.

"Even if Honoka is weak, the others aren't all weak. It's still our duty to fight them," Zylphia reminded her. Samantha stuck her tongue out at the others and before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the room.


	16. Water

Chapter 16: Water

Like the other three dogs had done, it was Fuyumi's turn to set up an activity for her Zodiac Senshi--Cancer, Scorpio and Pisces. Because they represented the water signs, she thought the best thing to do would be to take all three girls to the swimming pool that was on the palace grounds. To supervise and also to join the fun, Setsuna, Minako and Yaten came along as well. Though part of her had expected this, Fuyumi was still disappointed when she saw Melissa's bathing suit, which was yellow with a cute floral print.

"That really doesn't look like a good bathing suit for a Scorpio to wear. You at least should wear black or dark red," she sighed.

"Do you want her to take it off?" Minako teased, "Because that's the one she has right now. I thought we were going swimming anyway, not shopping."

"She doesn't need to get a new one now, just soon. She needs to learn how to be dark and mysterious, like a Scorpio should be," Fuyumi said.

"I don't care what color her suit is, as long as everyone wears goggles! That's because they're like glasses, for swimming!" declared Jasmine, who was, of course, was wearing her own pair. Veronica ignored the conversation the others were having and she charged past, taking a flying leap into the pool. Jasmine and Melissa giggled as they watched her make a big splash, and then they climbed in too, along with the three older Senshi and the dog.

"I just want people to do what they're meant to do. Like me, I'm a Laborador Retriever, so I like being in the water," Fuyumi commented as she did the doggie paddle. Suddenly some strong waves began to pick up in the pool, despite the fact that the weather wasn't very windy. Setsuna looked up at the diving board and she saw the source of the problem.

"Nadeshiko, this is enough. Come home now and quit trying to kill the Zodiac Senshi. I don't understand why you and the others are following this Bertha person anyway," she ordered. Nadeshiko, who was wearing an aqua-colored swimsuit, ignored her mother and dove gracefully into the pool. She began to spin around, creating a whirlpool around herself, and her seven victims were pulled in circles, faster and faster.

"Cancer Zodiac Power, Make Up!" shouted Jasmine, as she grabbed onto the railing.

"Scorpio Zodiac Power, Make Up!" Melissa spluttered; she wasn't as good at swimming and it was hard for her to keep her head up.

"Pisces Zodiac Power, Make Up!" finished Veronica, who grabbed onto Fuyumi and saved the blue dog from being pulled under. Nadeshiko stopped spinning and stared at the Senshi, and then she leapt out of the pool, landing on the side.

"You still didn't answer the question! Why do you want to hurt your mother like that?" Yaten demanded as she, Minako and Setsuna followed the Senshi out of the pool. Nadeshiko shrugged.

"I already answered that before. Chibi is much more suited to be the Queen than Serenity, who is too ditzy for a position of leadership. The Zodiac Senshi stand in our way, thus we shall fight them," she answered coolly.

"Small Lady will ascend to the throne when Neo-Queen Serenity is ready to give it to her. And she is not helping anyone see her as a competent ruler if she lets herself get involved with villains," Setsuna retorted.

"Yeah, Chibi-Usa wouldn't normally attack Hotaru for being 'overly perfect' or whatever she said that one day when Sailor Capricorn was awakened," Minako added, "Now wiggle out of that one! I think she's even more immature than she was before."

"And we wouldn't be fighting if you guys didn't start attacking us in the first place! Cancer Pumpkin Crunch!" yelled Sailor Cancer, hurling pumpkins at Nadeshiko. She leapt out of the way gracefully and dodged most of them, but when she landed back on the ground, one of the pumpkins rolled on her foot and she tripped.

"Please stop this! I'm sorry Cancer attacked you, we really don't want to be fighting the children of the Sailor Senshi. At least, I don't. I just came here as an exchange student from France," Sailor Scorpio pleaded, hurrying over to where Nadeshiko had fallen. Nadeshiko glared coldly up at her.

"You say that, but you still fight. Thus it is my job to protect Chibi from people like you," she snapped.

"But I don't want to hurt Chibi-Usa! I only fight because I don't want the Senshi to get angry at me!" Sailor Scorpio wailed.

"Her name is Chibi," Nadeshiko corrected, "She must not be associated with that ditzy mother of hers." She held up a hand and shot a water blast at Sailor Scorpio, knocking the pink-haired Senshi into the pool.

"Don't insult Neo-Queen Serenity!" Fuyumi snarled, and she lunged at Nadeshiko, biting her in the face with her sharp dog teeth. Nadeshiko screamed and shot another water blast, this time in an attempt to get the blue dog away from her. It worked, and Fuyumi was flung into the pool near Sailor Scorpio. Nadeshiko then struggled to get up, trying to push the heavy pumpkin off of her foot. Surprisingly, Setsuna came over and rolled the pumpkin away.

"That's enough, Nadeshiko Meiou. Come home and quit with this foolishness. I'm glad you support Small Lady, and that will be very good when she does become Queen in the future, but for now, you must stop this fighting," Setsuna stated firmly, but Nadeshiko shoved her mother away, stumbling to her feet.

"You are such a hypocrite. You're the one who awakened Sailor Scorpio. You told the Zodiac Senshi to attack me. You want there to be fighting," she spat before disappearing in a flash of aqua light.

"Is that true, Ms. Meiou? Did you give me that pendant just because you wanted me to fight?" Sailor Scorpio whimpered as she crawled out of the pool, her Senshi outfit soaking wet.

"Yeah, this is starting to seem like one of those situations that could've been solved if we just talked nicely to Chibi-Usa and our daughters," Minako agreed.

"Maybe. But remember that Chibi-Usa attacked us first," Yaten reminded them.

"That's easy for you to say, Yaten, none of those kids are yours. And you won't understand until you do have children someday," Minako retorted.

"What do you want us to do, then? Do you want us to NOT fight back if your kids attack again?" Veronica asked, confused.

"No, that's not what I mean," Minako said slowly. She sighed. "How about this? Try to only attack if you absolutely have to, if they won't stop otherwise. They may not listen to you, though, maybe we should try to talk to them."

"I have an objection to that plan!" Fuyumi exclaimed.

"What's that? You don't think that Minako and the others should talk to their kids? When I do something naughty, Mom talks to me and tells me what I did wrong, she doesn't hit me," Jasmine pointed out.

"How typically sweet of you, Jasmine, as a Cancer, but I wasn't talking about you. I mean Melissa. She's a Scorpio. She's supposed to have a fierce grudge and want to get revenge. You should let her get the revenge she wants by letting her fight your children," Fuyumi declared.

"But I don't want revenge! I don't like fighting!" Melissa whined.

"Stop it, Fuyumi. You're just confusing these girls with your silly ideas of how they should act. It's obvious that Melissa doesn't fit your idea of what a Scorpio should be, so don't try to force her. Otherwise," Minako smirked, "Maybe we should treat you like a normal dog and put you in a kennel when you misbehave like that?"

"I'm not a normal dog! You're so mean!" Fuyumi wailed, and she ran away, seeking out Serenity's warm comfort.

"I'm still confused about what we're supposed to do. Nadeshiko did say that they were attacking because you were awakening the Zodiac Senshi. And I think Aries might have been awakened before Chibi-Usa attacked in the first place, at least from what I heard. Maybe she was angry about that," Veronica pointed out.

"You're all forgetting something, and so was I. Bertha. There's someone named Bertha who is telling our kids to attack us," Setsuna said.

"That means she's the real enemy! It's obvious! We need to fight her!" Veronica exclaimed.

"We don't know where she is. But what we do know is that the Moon Kingdom may hold the secret as to Bertha's location. We may also need to question our children when they try to attack and find out where they are coming from," Setsuna decided.


	17. Cardinal Signs

Chapter 17: Cardinal Signs

"I don't care what Minako says to me. The Zodiac Senshi need to tap into their true powers by acting like their signs say they should act," Fuyumi declared, speaking to the other three dogs. It was at a meeting the dogs were having, on the day after Nadeshiko attacked.

"They're all so stubborn, though. I should praise Taurus for acting that way, but not the others as much," Chinatsu sighed.

"We should lure them into taking lessons from us, then. I'm sure I can convince them," Akimi bragged, "I know what kind of things they like, even if it doesn't fit their signs."

This was the reason why the Johnson sisters and Samantha all ended up being gathered in the palace game room. Bunny and Alexandra had been told that this was going to be a Senshi history lesson. Samantha thought they were going to play another "make up a story" game, and Jasmine was convinced she would be treated to the sight of the dogs wearing glasses, which she thought would be absolutely adorable. She squealed with delight when she saw that her wish had come true; all four dogs had put doll glasses on their faces.

"You're all so cute like that!" she exclaimed happily.

"Do you find smart people to be attractive?" Alexandra suddenly asked her younger sister, "Because I was thinking that could be a reason for your obsession with glasses, since a lot of people with glasses in the movies are smart."

"I don't think so. I mean, I like smart people, like how you and Bunny are smart, but that doesn't have to do with me liking glasses. I also like seeing people wear sunglasses and goggles, too. Maybe I just like eyewear of all kinds, I think it looks neat," Jasmine shrugged.

"It's protective, isn't it. Like how goggles protect your eyes underwater. Glasses are associated with being vulnerable, too. That's actually a good interest for you to have, Sailor Cancer, wanting to protect and take care of people," Fuyumi said with a smile, pawing the glasses off of her face. The other dogs did the same.

"Protecting people? You mean like a superhero? I like to go visit lots of places like the superheroes in movies, which is why I was happy that we got to move to Japan," Jasmine answered, though she had never thought of glasses as symbolizing weakness before. As she had told her sister, she just thought that they looked cool.

"Is this going to be another of these things where you tell us we need to act like our signs again?" Alexandra groaned.

"Why don't you hear us out? Think about the original Sailor Senshi. They fit the images of their planets perfectly, and most of them, with Taiki being a sorry exception, fit their Zodiac signs as well. That's why they were so successful, and that's why they were much more powerful than you," Akimi declared.

"I thought the reason we were weaker was because we were the servants to the original Senshi in the Silver Millennium. At least, that's what Rei told me when she gave me my pendant," Bunny pointed out, "Or are we really held back because we aren't acting like we're supposed to?"

"I guess it might be fun to pretend like we're different people, like putting on a play. Since Cancer is the crab, should I dress up in a giant crab costume? I once played Sebastian the Crab in a Little Mermaid play at school, but I think I left the costume back home in America," Jasmine giggled.

"But I don't think people really act a certain way just because of when in the year they were born. Isn't your family more important, and things that happen in your life? But I know one thing that's different about me because of my birthday. At Christmas, I always get twice as many presents as my sisters, but I don't get a birthday party like they do. I think it's because my birthday is on December 27, which is right after Christmas," Alexandra added.

"I don't want to act like you dogs say I should," Samantha said, and she stuck her tongue out at the dogs.

"You don't think it's fun to play pretend? Is it because you don't have an animal to dress up as? You could be that talking scale from Garfield," Jasmine suggested.

"It's not about playing pretend and dressing up like animals! You're making a mockery of the sacred Zodiac!" Fuyumi snapped at Jasmine, "And yes, Bunny, of course that's why you're weaker. You need to be more of an impulsive warrior!"

"I can pretend to be a serious character, I could just act like I did in the play," Jasmine replied, "Why can't I dress up? It might make my powers work better if I pretend to be the animal my sign is supposed to be."

"Because it's not about playing pretend! You need to start acting like your sign in a serious and very real way!" Fuyumi argued.

"Why do we need to change? If you believe that our Zodiac signs determine our personalities, then why are you worried that we aren't acting properly? Do you not trust the stars as much as you say you do?" Bunny asked quietly.

"But then why don't you act the way the astrology books say you should? Did we read the wrong books?" Chinatsu wondered.

"The astrology books I read mentioned more than just the sun signs. Maybe we need to know the entire astrological charts of these girls to be able to help them be true Zodiac Senshi. Like the signs all the planets and the Moon were in when each of these girls was born. I read that real astrologers look at all of those things too, not just the sun signs," Akimi pointed out.

"How can the planets be in a sign, anyway? Do they go away from the Sun and fly around the other stars that are in those constellations?" Alexandra asked, "I've never heard of the planets leaving the solar system, and if the Sun was in Capricorn when I was born, does that mean it left and went to where those stars are? Or does the whole solar system go through the Zodiac constellations when it goes around the galaxy?"

"Stop it! No more! No more mentioning that evil science stuff! How do you know the stars are that far away? You can't prove that the Earth ISN'T the center of the universe, can you? Those teachers and scientists are lying! They don't want to admit that they have to act like their signs!" Fuyumi ranted, "The Earth is the center of the universe, and the stars are in a big dome that circles it, and the planets are too! And you have to start acting like real Zodiac Senshi and fit your signs before you lose your powers! Because I'm going to take them away from you and find new Senshi!"

"You're delusional, puppy," Alexandra said, rolling her eyes, "You have a serious case of not being able to face reality."

"She's just a dog, maybe she doesn't know any better. The dog my friend Brittany has back home wouldn't know about the stars either," Jasmine shrugged.

"HOW DARE YOU!!! ASTROLOGY IS THE TRUTH!!!" Fuyumi screamed, "I WILL PUNISH YOU IN THE NAME OF THE STARS!!" Jasmine yelped in shock and pain as Fuyumi lunged forward and bit her on the arm.

"Stop it, Fuyumi. The Zodiac Senshi won't listen to us now. We're supposed to guide them, not hurt them," Chinatsu scolded her, but Fuyumi seemed beyond reason. She snarled and turned on the little Yorkshire Terrier, who dodged out of the way, ducking under a chair. Alexandra ran out of the room to find something to bandage Jasmine's arm with and Miharu followed her. Jasmine sat on the floor, shocked as silent tears came out of her orange eyes. Suddenly, in a flash of light, Isuzu Tomoe appeared nearby, holding a sword.

"You want to fight us, right? Libra Zodiac Power, Make Up!" Samantha called, the black and silver Senshi outfit appearing on her body.

"Capricorn Zodiac Power, Make Up!" Alexandra added, stepping in front of Jasmine to protect her.

"How can the two of you stop me? All you can do is throw sweets at me," Isuzu giggled, and she lunged at Sailor Capricorn with her sword. Capricorn yelped and jumped out of the way, landing on top of Jasmine in the process.

"Bertha probably put a spell on the Zodiac Senshi and messed up their personalities. It's her fault! HER FAULT!!" Fuyumi snarled, and she tackled Isuzu, knocking the sword out of her hands, "How can you work for someone who committed a crime against astrology?!"

"You're psycho, doggie! How can you commit a crime against astrology?!" Isuzu panicked, as the weight of the big blue dog on top of her was preventing her from reaching her sword. Sailor Libra picked it up and pointed it at Isuzu's head.

"You are my captive now. Tell me who this Bertha person is and why she wants Chibi-Usa to be the ruler instead of Neo-Queen Serenity," she demanded. Fuyumi looked up at Sailor Libra, sadness filling her eyes.

"You're too decisive, Libra! You shouldn't be so aggressive, either! But it's not your fault, it's Bertha's, isn't it?" she pleaded. Isuzu smirked.

"You can't trap me," she realized, and she teleported away, leaving the sword with the Sailor Senshi.


	18. Fixed Signs

Chapter 18: Fixed Signs

"Fuyumi, if you do anything like that again, I may have to strip you of your role as a Zodiac guardian. It is your job to HELP the Zodiac Senshi, and I do not want to hear any more complaints about you biting them. I understand that you are very passionate about astrology, but that's not an excuse to bite Jasmine just because she doesn't believe that the Earth is the center of the universe. Even I don't hate science, I may not have been good at it in school, but I don't hate other people for liking it." Fuyumi looked up at the stern Queen pleadingly, and then began to whimper in a very dog-like way before speaking.

"I thought you would understand me! People like us who know that magic and emotions are the most important need to band together and stop those evil, cold-hearted scientists and their hatred of the sacred astrology!"

"I understand you were upset at Jasmine, but you still shouldn't bite her, or anyone else. If you keep doing things like that, you're just going to make the Zodiac Senshi avoid you and be scared of you. Is that really what you want?" Serenity asked the blue dog, giving her a hug.

"I just want them all to believe in astrology just as much as I do," Fuyumi sobbed, "Even the other dogs are deserting me, and I just want to free the Zodiac Senshi from the curse Bertha put on them that made them hate astrology so much and warped their true personalities!" Serenity just hugged the dog and petted her, unsure what to say. She didn't really agree with Fuyumi; she was a believer in the power of love, not astrology. She wasn't so sure why this dog was so obsessed over astrology, was she like that in the Silver Millennium too, if she had lived in that time? Or had the Zodiac Senshi been different in their past lives, and was Fuyumi upset that their personalities had changed upon reincarnation? As for the issue of the geocentric universe, while Serenity had never been one to study astronomy, she did believe that the scientists were telling the truth about the planets circling the sun, and about the stars being extremely far away instead of in a globe around the Earth. But above all, she hoped that the other dogs wouldn't be so violent.

Meanwhile, Akiko, Chinatsu and Miharu decided to continue talking to the Zodiac Senshi on the issue of their signs and whether or not their personalities matched. They decided to have their discussion with Aquarius, Scorpio, Taurus and Leo next, also known as the "Fixed Signs." The dogs were actually quite lucky, because when they went looking, they found that Kristina, Heather, Stormy and Melissa were watching a movie together. Heather looked scared when she saw the dogs come in.

"You're not going to bite us, are you? I'm sorry I'm not what you expected Sailor Aquarius to be like," she whimpered, while Stormy turned the movie off, assuming the dogs were here to talk to them.

"Fuyumi was wrong to bite Jasmine. The rest of us don't necessarily agree with her on everything. I, at least, trust the scientists when they say that the Earth isn't the center of the universe," Akiko reassured her, "Scientists may not believe in the power of astrology, but that doesn't mean they're evil or always wrong."

"The power of astrology? Do you know how that power works, then? Does the Sun fly into the different constellations? How long does it take for the Sun to travel around the galaxy, anyway? Maybe it circles through the constellations that way," Kristina wondered, "But then sometimes people say that a planet, like Mars, is in a different sign than the Sun is, does that mean the planets are flying away from the solar system?"

"I don't know," Akiko admitted, "I don't think the planets ever fly out of this solar system."

"Maybe we get our powers from Sailor Venus and the others instead of from the constellations. Because when I became Sailor Taurus, Minako gave me the pendant. And I heard that in the Silver Millennium, the Zodiac Senshi were the servants of the Senshi named after the planets. So maybe the actual stars and constellations have nothing to do with our powers," Kristina suggested.

"That's what I remember hearing too," Heather agreed, "That's what Mrs. Hino said when I saw her give Bunny the Sailor Aries powers."

"And what about you, Sailor Leo? What's your opinion?" Miharu yapped at Stormy.

"What did we act like in the Silver Millennium? Did we act more like the astronomy books say we're supposed to?" Stormy asked quietly, responding to the Beagle puppy.

"Yes, you did. It seems like you and the others changed when you were reincarnated, because I remember you being a lot more fiery and commanding in that time," Chinatsu answered.

"I've been thinking about something, and maybe we should stop trying to make the Zodiac Senshi act like how they did in the Silver Millennium," Akiko stated, causing Chinatsu and Miharu to stare at her in shock.

"Finally! At least one of you silly dogs stopped that silly game! If you don't even know how astrology works, and if we didn't even get our powers from the constellations, then what's the point of telling us to act a certain way? Neo-Queen Serenity and her friends don't even agree with you," Kristina blurted out.

"But I thought it would help them be more powerful! Or get some special boost or addition to their powers!" Chinatsu exclaimed, but then she sighed. "It does seem to be a futile task, and the other Sailor Senshi and the Sailor Starlights don't care what kind of personalities the Zodiac Senshi have either."

"Yeah, it's only you silly dogs who believe in that kind of stuff," Kristina said, "Why should we worry about that when we have an enemy to fight?"

"That's the kind of attitude I like to hear. I like opponents who will put up a good fight," said a voice from the doorway that Kristina recognized as belonging to Ayumi Mizuno.

"Then I will! Taurus Zodiac Power, Make Up!" Kristina shouted.

"Aquarius Zodiac Power, Make Up!" called Heather.

"Scorpio Zodiac Power, Make Up!" added Melissa, not really wanting to hurt Ayumi but also wanting to be able to defend herself.

"Leo Zodiac Power, Make Up!" finished Stormy, who seemed surprised at Kristina and Ayumi's eagerness to fight.

"I'll go tell Ami about this. She should try getting Ayumi back to our side again," Chinatsu said, and she ran for the door.

"Why would I want to give up this kind of power?! You stay right here and watch me battle these wimpy Zodiacs!" Ayumi ordered, and she flung purple slime all over Chinatsu's furry little body, sticking her to the floor.

"I'll teach you what a dog can do! Taurus Animal Transformation!" yelled Sailor Taurus. In a poof of turquoise light, she turned into a small fluffy Pomeranian dog.

"Why did you turn into such a wimpy little breed? I'll just stick you to the floor with the other dog!" Ayumi bragged, and she flung some more of the purple slime at Taurus-dog. Taurus dodged out of the way and charged at Ayumi, running through her legs and then delivering sharp nips to her ankles.

"Maybe if we knock her out or tie her up, we can bring her to the Queen to be healed! Aquarius Fruit Blaster!" Sailor Aquarius suggested. A giant apple appeared in her hands over her head, and she flung it at Ayumi, who was too distracted by Sailor Taurus to dodge it. Ayumi crashed to the ground, but she jumped back up with a roar, and she shoved the giant apple back at the Senshi, who had to dodge out of the way as it rolled across the floor and crashed into the wall.

"I won't let you tie me up! I like being able to have powers and fight!" Ayumi retorted, addressing Sailor Aquarius specifically.

"But if you come back, maybe Ami or one of the others will let you be a real Sailor Senshi. Since Chibi-Usa used to be Sailor Chibi Moon, maybe you are Sailor Chibi Mercury and you don't know it yet?" Sailor Scorpio pointed out.

"No way am I listening to you! Bertha told me you evil Zodiac Senshi stole those powers! Like you, Scorpio, you stole Sailor Pluto's old powers!" Ayumi accused. Instead of throwing slime again, this time she charged at Sailor Scorpio, who squeaked in fear as Ayumi pushed her down.

"But I'm not Sailor Pluto!" Scorpio shrieked.

"She was Sailor Pluto's servant in the Silver Millennium. Just like I used to serve Sailor Venus!" Taurus yapped, running up and biting Ayumi's feet. Ayumi kicked back and knocked Taurus-puppy aside. Sailor Aquarius raised her arms to attack again, but then she hesitated, fearing that she might accidentally hurt Scorpio instead. Ayumi got up off of Scorpio, who was whimpering "I didn't steal Pluto's powers, I didn't steal Pluto's powers" and looked at the four Senshi with disgust.

"You're not giving me the kind of battle I wanted. Maybe you need this little dog for motivation," Ayumi smirked, and she picked up Chinatsu, who was still covered with the poisonous slime.

"You give that dog back!" Taurus-puppy yelped. She attempted to bite Ayumi's ankles again, but Ayumi kicked her away again.

"Aquarius Fruit Blaster!" Sailor Aquarius shouted, throwing a giant orange at Ayumi, who jumped aside, still holding Chinatsu. Akimi and Miharu rushed at Ayumi, who shifted Chinatsu to one hand, leaving the other free so she could slime the other two dogs, sticking their furry paws to the floor. She lunged at the dogs, grabbing the two who were stuck, and teleported away.

"Nooo!! I wasn't able to show her the power of a little dog! And she stole the dogs too!" Taurus howled, and then she growled at Scorpio and Leo, "You two didn't fight enough! The dogs stopped being annoying and now they're captured!"


	19. Mutable Signs

Chapter 19: Mutable Signs

Fuyumi was furious. How could the other three dogs betray the cause like that?! And then they got captured! It was the Zodiac Senshi's fault, she decided. If they had acted they way they were supposed to, Akiko, Chinatsu and Miharu would NEVER have been taken by the enemy! She ran through the palace, looking for the four Senshi who she thought could help her. Surely the Senshi who were blessed by the mutable signs, as they were called, would be more open to changing into the true Zodiac Senshi they were supposed to be. She suceeded in gathering the four Senshi, Gemini, Virgo, Saggitarius and Pisces, and they met in the dining area, since it was lunch time.

"What did you need us for, silly dog? Trying to tell us sex is evil again?" Sparkle snorted.

"She's been saying that?! Sex isn't evil, it's a natural part of life. And I've never heard of a prudish dog before, usually that's a human thing. Maybe talking dogs are weird that way," Veronica said.

"I didn't say it was evil, I said that YOU should think it is, Virgo, because you're supposed to be the prudish virgin! It's because you Zodiac Senshi aren't acting the way you're supposed to that the other dogs got captured! Your behavior must have made them so depressed that they gave up and were easy targets!" Fuyumi accused.

"From what I heard, they weren't depressed, they were finally looking at reality. Which you should do too. We're not going to change our personalities just to fit your idea of what you think we should act like, at least, I'm not. What we SHOULD be doing is finding out where the dogs were taken to, because if we know that, then we can probably find our enemies and defeat them," Veronica declared.

"You CAN'T defeat them! They have to be healed! They were brainwashed, I'm sure of it! The Sailor Senshi's children can't be evil!" Fuyumi protested.

"Well, even to do that, we need to find where their base is. That should be what's important right now, not worrying about astrology," Veronica argued.

While Fuyumi was arguing with the Zodiac Senshi, in the Moon Castle, Chibi had been called in to see Bertha.

"What did you bring those dogs here for? Are they going to be brought to our side too?" Chibi asked.

"It wasn't my idea to bring them, but perhaps. What I think it's time for is to finally have a showdown with the Zodiac Senshi. I have the rooms all set up for their arrival, if they want to come rescue their dog friends. When you go fight next, you can tell them where we are if you want. Or they may have figured it out already. But I will unlock the castle doors. Go on if you want, I have to prepare the others for their roles," Bertha explained.

"Okay! I'll go fight them and take my true role as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo! Then I can do whatever I want, without anyone bossing me around!" Chibi declared. She ran off and teleported. Because she was a bit hungry despite her eagerness to fight, she thought of food and ended up teleporting right to the dining room where Fuyumi and the four Senshi were.

"Chibi-Usa! Come back home, please! You don't really want to overthrow your parents, do you? Don't you love them and want to follow tradition? It's what someone of your sign would want to do, since you're a Cancer," Fuyumi pleaded.

"Shut up, you stupid dog," Chibi snapped, and she fired a pink energy beam out of her hand that struck Fuyumi, sending her tumbling across the floor.

"Pisces Zodiac Power, Make Up!" Veronica immediately yelled, transforming into Sailor Pisces. Zylphia, Sparkle and Emily followed suit. Sailor Saggitarius and Sailor Gemini stepped in front of Fuyumi protectively, but Sailor Virgo hesitated.

"Why are we protecting Fuyumi? She's just annoying. We should just let Chibi-Usa take her," she said coldly.

"We can't do that! If it wasn't for her, Veronica, Jasmine and Melissa wouldn't have been able to become Senshi. I don't know how to follow her orders, but I don't think we should let her be attacked," Sailor Gemini protested.

"Correct. It is our duty as Sailor Senshi to fight against Chibi and her friends," Sailor Saggitarius agreed, "Saggitarius Pizza Magic!" A giant pizza appeared in her hands, and she flung it at Chibi. At the same time, Chibi also had let loose another energy beam, and it hit the pizza. The pizza exploded, sending bits of burned crust, cheese and tomato sauce flying everywhere.

"Gemini Muffin Exaltation!"

"Virgo Prism Halation!" Chibi was about to attack again when the giant muffin and rainbow beams hit her. She flew backwards and crashed into the wall with the muffin holding her down. She struggled to lift it, failed, and glared at the Zodiac Senshi, tears beginning to pour out of her red eyes.

"Why? What do you have against me? Why can't you let me have the throne?" she whimpered.

"You will get to have the throne. You just have to be patient, Princess. And I don't think following Bertha is going to get you to be Queen any faster. She's probably using you, just like the Doom Phantom did to you before," Sailor Gemini reassured her.

"Don't...HOW DARE YOU!" Chibi screamed, blasting the muffin to bits with her energy beam attack. She stood up, her anger giving her the strength to fight again. "How DARE you bring that up!"

"But how is following Bertha going to make YOU be Queen? Aren't you just following her? Shouldn't you become Queen by showing how responsible and strong you can be on your own?" Sailor Pisces reasoned.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THE WISEMAN!" Chibi screamed. She started to charge forward, but then she fell to her knees as a swirl of white light appeared behind her. A girl with rainbow-colored hair stepped out of the swirl.

"Chibi, I told you to give them my message. Come to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, Zodiac Senshi. That's where your dog friends are waiting," the girl, Bertha, stated. She grabbed Chibi and effortlessly threw her through the white swirl. "We will be waiting for you." She then jumped back through the portal herself, leaving Fuyumi and the four Zodiacs behind.

"We need to go to the Moon Kingdom, and we need to go as soon as possible. That's where our enemy is hiding," Veronica said.

"That's an obvious thing to say," Stormy commented with a roll of her eyes. "So do you know how we get there, Fuyumi? Do we have to go there on a spaceship?"

"No, there is a way that you Sailor Senshi can get there, and can travel to pretty much anywhere if you know where you're going. It's called the Sailor Teleport, and it would be best if all 12 of you did it together," Fuyumi explained.

"Then let's go tell everyone else!" Stormy declared.

"We should learn how to do it from the original Sailor Senshi. They would be able to teach us," added Zylphia.

It wasn't long until all 12 Zodiac Senshi had been gathered in the ballroom, along with the original Sailor Senshi.

"If there is a way to do so, please heal our daughters instead of killing them," said Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I promise. I don't want to kill anyone, I would rather be a Sailor Senshi who saves people from evil by healing them," said Melissa.

"We may not be able to save all of them, but I will do my best to uphold the duty you have given me, Your Highness," added Emily.

"Princess Chibi-Usa can't truly be evil anyway. She's a princess, and princesses are always good and pure," said Heather.

"Enough being sappy. How are we supposed to do this Sailor Teleport anyway? I know that I can fly with my powers, but I wouldn't be able to breathe in space," Veronica interrupted, "And how can anyone be living on the Moon? It doesn't have the same kind of atmosphere as the Earth."

"During the time of the Silver Millennium, the Silver Crystal was able to make the Moon inhabitable, just like the Earth. That ended when the Silver Millennium was destroyed by Queen Beryl. However, not too long before all of you came here to Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity had planned to send an expedition to the ruins of the old Moon Castle to see if it could be made like it was before. Before Small Lady and the others left, Neo-Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to put a magical shield around the Moon that would allow Earth humans and animals to breathe and live there without needing to wear space suits. We really should have realized that our daughters were always there all along," Setsuna explained.

"Then let's go there and be Senshi psychologists and cure your daughters of their bad behavior!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"To do the Sailor Teleport, you must all transform and stand in a circle and hold hands. Then you all need to say 'Sailor Teleport' and focus on the location you want to teleport to," said Rei.

The 12 Zodiac Senshi then did so, making a circle in the middle of the ballroom. They all transformed and held hands, and they all shouted as one.

"Sailor Teleport!"


End file.
